Everything Happens For A Reason
by xKumax
Summary: Karm's back with a vengeance; this time she's going to rescue Shinrai and make Stockman pay. She suddenly seems to know too much about Bishop, but how? Should her family start to doubt she's on their side? Has she been using them? Last in the Karma series
1. Change Is Good

**Author's notes- **I don't own the TMNT but I do own Karma.

Okay, for once I don't have all that much to ramble on about. Everything you need to know about background information will be explained within the next three chapters I think. I'm also desperate to improve my writing style 'cause i'm unhappy with it right now. Any constructive criticism on it would be welcome, as I know my usual readers have excellent yet individual writing styles but i'm welcome to anyone with any tips. Uhh, oh yeah, the only thing you really need to know is this story will alternate between two viewpoints, third person narrative and Karm's viewpoint. So with no further ado…

Karm's point of view.

Change Is Good.

"Hey li'l miss, why don'tcha jus' hand over yer bag."

"I don't think so."

A hard kick connected with the mugger's stomach and as he doubled over, a tessen came swinging down onto his head, knocking him out cold. He slumped onto the floor of the alleyway.

"Scumbag."

With ease, I lifted the manhole and disappeared into the sewers without a trace. I hitched my backpack further up on my disguised shell and began my trek home.

If you didn't know, my name's Karma, Karm for short. These sewers were my home for a year before I decided I needed to take a trek. I've been gone for 5 months but now I'm back, I'm just hoping my reception isn't a frosty one.

Walking deeper and deeper into the tunnels, I shed the baggy street clothes and boots that provide me with my diguise, leaving me in my ninja attire. I stuff the clothes into my bag and smile to myself as I see the door to my home. I let my fingers dance over the pipes, pulling the third one on the right then typing the code to get in yet the door stays firmly closed.

"Donatello, if you've changed the code, I swear I'll confiscate your coffee…"

With my left hand, I rub at my temple, trying to push away the headache already forming. I go to type in the code again but the door awakens and judders open, the scent of coffee, cooking and sweat hitting me as I step in.

'_This is home alright, it smells of boys.'_

The door closes behind me and I glance around, sighing with relief as I realise nothing's changed. My first greeter peeks his ginger face around the kitchen door, scanning me with golden eyes.

"Chh chh," I crouch down and offer my hand forward, "c'mon Klunk."

The animal who I last remember being a chunky kitten twitches his nose and ears then happily bounces over to brush against my knee.

"At least you remember me… wow, you've grown."

I playfully stroke his back then tickle his stomach. He meows happily and drops onto his back where he lays purring as I stroke his soft stomach. Another meow alerts me to the black cat standing in the kitchen doorway who then strides towards me, his tail held high.

"Theo! Aww, baby you're all grown up."

He bounds forward at the sound of my voice, climbing into my lap and rubbing his head against my arm.

"Yeah, I've missed you both too."

I pick up the larger black cat, who looks at me with his brilliant green eyes, and stroke his chin, Klunk winding around my legs as I do.

"Mike! Yer freakin' cats are makin' a racket again!"

With a stifled chuckle to myself, I place Theo down as the red-banded turtle comes into the room, sporting his usual deep frown.

"Klun-"

He stops in his tracks, sai still twitching in his fingers.

"Uh… h-hey."

Stumbling over my words, I wave, taken aback by his taller and stockier frame. Before I get another chance to speak, I'm in his arms, being hugged to within an inch of my life.

"Raph…!"

"Don't ya ever do that again, d'ya hear me, EVER?"

"Okay, okay! Just as long as you let me out of this sweaty hug."

Sheepishly, he lets me go and takes a few steps backwards. I scrunch up my beak then giggle at him.

"Hey, I did what ya told me ta do, I spent my time sparrin'."

"I'm more surprised you're up this early."

"Hey, jus' 'cause ya go away, doesn't mean I have ta turn inta some kinda recluse."

"At least, not for the whole time you've been gone."

With a big grin, I turn around to the brother at the entrance of his laboratory. With a squeal, I bound over and pounce. He laughs a little and hugs me back.

"Donatello, did you have something to do with this?" Breaking away from our hug, I question and point in Raph's direction.

"I may have told him to brush up on his vocabulary but I never told him to sweat the Lair up."

"No, that was my fault."

My eyes widen as I turn to the voice. Leo stands in the doorway to the dojo, katana sheathed on his back and a peaceful smile on his face. He stumbles a little as I jump on him but regains himself, hugging me back and stroking my shell.

"I don't care that you're all sweaty…"

"Hey!" Raph shouts.

I giggle to myself as Leo breaks off our hug and ruffles my hair in the annoying big brother way he does. After playfully scowling at him, my eyes go towards the couch and kitchen, but there's no sign of Michelangelo.

"He's in bed, what did ya expect?"

With a grin, I race into the kitchen, filling the biggest glass we have with water then tear upstairs. The water splashes against the sides and spills onto my feet as I bound up two steps at a time. Leo, Raph and Don eagerly follow behind, dodging the puddles left behind. I burst into Mikey's room, throw the water all over him and jump onto the dry part of the bed.

"GOOD MORNING MIKEY!"

"ARGH!"

After a few moments of shock and blinking baby blue eyes, Mikey realises who I am and dives on me, giving me a soggy hug.

"KARM!"

"I think yer plan backfired Karm."

"Michelangelo! Get off! Get off!"

"Karmy, you're back! I missed you so so so so so so much! Do you know how much I missed you?! This much!"

My littlest older brother hugs me even tighter whilst our other brothers and Raph laugh at my expense.

"Get off you numbskull."

I push the lazy turtle off his bed, huffing at the dampness clinging to my skin. An emerald green hand is held out to help me from the bed, and as I oblige, the barrage of questions are hurled at me.

"Where have ya been?"

"What did you do?"

"Karmy, I got stuck on the treasure hunt you sent me on."

"Yeah, I got stuck on mine too."

"You got one too? Karmy, why did Donny get one too?"

"Shut up Mike, let her talk."

"Why don't you let her talk, Raph."

I sigh contently, thinking about how glad I am to be home when a sharp whistle cuts through the air. We all turn to the doorway of Mikey's room to see Master Splinter standing there with two cats at his feet, the ginger one busying himself with watching our master's flickering tail.

"I cannot meditate with your bickering my children. Karma, I am glad you are back but please, could you enlighten us as to where you have been? Maybe then I can meditate in peace."

Sheepishly I grin as our father delivers a stern look our way.

"Of course I will sensei."

"Humour us already."

"Raph… Leo, Don, Mikey, sensei… I have a plan to rescue Shinrai but I need your help, all of you. I understand that of course Karai is going to be after us and that Bishop is too, but maybe I can help with that…"

For the first time since I've been home, my family members look at me; Raph pierces me with his red tinted eyes whilst Don and Leo's warm brown orbs watch me. Mikey, still a little sleepy, looks up to me from the floor, giving a little yawn whilst sensei's eyes, now softer, never stray from me.

"'Kay, I wanna know where ya've been so we can send Mike there."

"What Raph means is… you're different."

"D-different?" I stumble a little under the gazes.

"Well, you're not so short anymore dudette."

"Thanks Mikey... But, you've all grown too."

A reflective silence rolls out before Master Splinter breaks it.

"Please, my children, let us go downstairs to hear of Karma's plan."

And as we follow our father downstairs, I glanced at each member of my family and realise that we're all different, but sometimes, change is a good thing.

* * *

**Author's notes- **Yeah yeah, I know, a little boring, but I promise it gets better! :)


	2. Feeling Good

**Author's notes- **I don't own the TMNT or Baxter Stockman. I do own Karma and Dr. Shinji Imagawa (you'll see, mwahaha).

Okay, this is the third person narrative. It's written in the past and it follows… Baxter Stockman. Yup, you read correctly. The same Baxter Stockman I've spent the last 5 stories convincing you he's evil and entirely to blame for Karm's dilemma. Well… I'm looking to change your mind on him, or at least, who he used to be. I thought i'd put this up now seeing as most of my usual readers read my chapters just as i'm going to bed and it's pretty short.

I'll stop rambling and get on with it.

Feeling Good.

Baxter Stockman stepped from his apartment, breathing in the morning air of New York. Though it wasn't a pleasant air, the weather definitely was. The sun shone down over people bustling through the streets, mainly businessmen, silently cursing their hot suits.

Baxter smiled to himself. This was a good day, no, this was a brilliant day. It was his first day working for Dr. Shinji Imagawa, a famous scientist, who he had thoroughly impressed in his job interview, boasting some of the finest qualifications in every field of Science. Biochemistry, Cosmology, Robotics, Baxter was a very skilled young man; perfect for working on the projects Dr. Imagawa was thinking about for the city. His goals were to help New York City be a better place in return for all it had given him.

Baxter walked down the streets of New York to his new laboratory, rolling up the sleeves of his pale blue shirt, a few buttons undone at the top. As a scientist he was meant to look smart, but he always thought ties were a nuisance. Catching a glimpse of himself in a shop window, he smiled.

_'I hope you would be proud, mother.'_ He thought to himself.

Shaking the thought away, he continued down the street to the laboratory, a relatively small building with a smiling facade. The windows gleamed in the brilliant sunshine, as did the doors. A couple of young girls in lab coats hurried out of the building, giggling to themselves.

Baxter stepped into the reception of the building he would be working in. The receptionist, a woman in her mid-thirties with her hair neatly scraped into a bun, smiled genuinely.

"Hello, welcome to the city laboratories, how can I help?"

"I'm Dr. Baxter Stockman, a new employee of Dr. Imagawa." Baxter said, slightly nervously.

"Oh Dr. Stockman, what a pleasure! Please, if you wish take a seat whilst I call Dr. Imagawa."

The young scientist thanked her and took a seat as she called the doctor. He casually, and nervously, tapped his foot on the ground and glanced around the plain reception. He watched as the receptionist turned her attention back to her nails, humming to herself as she filed them.

"Good morning Bea, how are you today?"

"Fine thank you Dr. Imagawa."

Baxter glanced up to the soft-spoken gentlemen. He was a tall man, in his fifties, and seemed of an Asian origin.

"Dr. Stockman is waiting for you just over there."

"Ah, Dr. Stockman, what a pleasure to meet you again."

The scientist strolled over; a pleasant smile plastered on his face and held out his hand. Baxter shook the offered appendage warmly and returned the smile.

"Likewise Dr. Imagawa."

"Please, Dr. Imagawa is so… formal. Please friend, call me Shinji."

"Then call me Baxter."

Shinji spent some time leading his new employee around the building, explaining some of the projects he was working on. Baxter was thoroughly impressed with the technology within the laboratories and decided he would be very happy in this job. Suddenly, the older man stopped in front of a door on one of the upper floors.

"Baxter… I wish to show you my most prized room."

He gently nudged open the door to reveal a beautiful girl sitting at a desk, her delicate hand softly moving across the notepad she was writing on. Her black hair draped over her shoulders and she looked up, fluttering her long dark eyelashes over chocolate coloured eyes. She smiled, a little bashfully then stood.

"This is my daughter's laboratory… Kameko, please, come meet Dr. Stockman."

"My father has told me so much about you Dr. Stockman."

She spoke with a more American accent than her father and she held out her dainty hand.

"I hope it's all good." He smiled. "But please, call me Baxter."

"Then call me Kameko."

_'What a beautiful name.'_ His thoughts trailed off and he had to snap himself back.

"Friend, please, would you join my daughter and I for lunch?"

"I would be honoured to."

The three soon found themselves sitting in a nearby restaurant, laughing and talking as if they were old friends. Baxter sat back contently in his chair, letting the sunbeams sliver through the window and onto his shoulders.

_'I have a feeling I'll be extremely happy in this job. How easily Shinji calls me friend…! And how beautiful and intelligent his daughter is. It looks as though things are on the up, Baxter.'_

He took a sip from his ice-cold glass of water, idly listening to the chat between father and daughter. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this happy.

* * *

**Author's notes-** Yeah, yeah, I know, what the hell am I doing?! All will be revealed in time. Hope you enjoyed :) Any questions, fire them this way on a PM or review. Now i'm off to bed, this writing stuff takes it out of you.


	3. Reflection

**Author's notes**- I don't own the boys, Splinter or any of the bad guys, but I own Karma.

Okay, once again, **I'm sorry!!!** I am very good at saying 'I will do this!' and then not doing it… like 'I will tidy my room' and 'I will do my work' and 'I will update my stories'… Let's just agree I'm a good procrastinator. Ahem, anyway, here you go, chapter 3.

Karm's point of view.

Reflection.

"So, what's the plan beautiful?"

Ironically, Raph says that as I manage to dribble milk down my chin. He gives me a cocked eyeridge whilst I give a sheepish grin, rubbing away the spillage then putting down the cereal bowl.

"Ahem. My plan is to go to Bishop's, all guns blazing… what do you think?"

The red-banded turtle blinks back.

"Uh…"

"As much as we'd like to kick that much shell, I don't think that's possible Karmy."

"I know it's not Mikey, I was doing this thing called taking the piss."

I stretch my back and slump back into the kitchen chair. Don cradles a cup of coffee whilst Leo keeps his eyes narrowed at the table as he sips at his tea. Master Splinter sits opposite me, flicking his tail whilst Mikey and Raph exchange glances.

"Wait, you said Bishop." Leo puts his cup down. "Isn't Stockman keeping Shinrai?"

"Stockman's in with Bishop now…" I bite on my lip to stop myself saying too much. "Who do you think it was that let Bishop know Shredder was leaving Earth?"

"You're planning to take on Bishop? Karm, that's…"

"Crazy." Don adds. "You should be institutionalised. Shredder may have had good defences but Bishop… he's part of the Government, it'll be nigh impossible to even get close."

I push my chair our and stand up, turning my back to my family. My hands drift to my obi belt tails and I sigh.

"What if I told you… I probably know where Bishop is holding Rai and that it's not so difficult to get into…?"

"Then I'd start ta wonder if yer on our side _tenshi_."

I suddenly spin on Raph, eyes narrowed and pride hurt.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Whoa!" Raph holds up his hands in defence. "I was jokin' Karm, I know yer on our side."

With a heavy exhale, I turn my back on him again and rub at my throbbing temple.

"How do you know all this? You never did before."

"…I just know now." I answer my oldest brother.

"Is this to do with your break from us?"

"It wasn't a break from you." I snap again. "I needed to go somewhere, clear my head, is that so much to ask?!"

"I didn't mean it like that…" Don trails off.

"I don't have much of a plan, which is why I need your help. I'm sorry I snapped but I'm just tired, I have been travelling all night."

"Karma, maybe it would be best for you to rest for now, we can resume this talk later."

I stop myself from shouting again by biting down onto my lip. I give a small nod before exiting the room quickly.

"Karmy?"

Glancing down from the stairs, I see a barefaced brother looking up towards me.

"Sorry Mikey, I'm just tired."

I bound up the last few steps and hurry into the room I share with Raph. Pacing up and down the room, I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

"_You're different."_

My hand reaches for my cheek to reiterate that it's me standing in front of the reflection.

_'Same eyes, same hair… I'm not different. I haven't changed; I don't know what Leo meant. Of course I'm not different. I'm still Karm.'_

The little voice in my head, the one that always sounds like Ai, whispers, "are you?"

"Yes! I'm still Karm!"

I strike out at the books and other various objects on the desk, some clattering to the floor, one particularly heavy book landing on my foot.

"Ow! For fuck's sake!"

I kick at the desk and sigh, directing my gaze away from the mirror again. Turning around, I spot the bed and frown deeper.

_'I don't want to sleep… Hm. I guess they'll be talking about me.'_

Quietly, I open the door inch by inch and creep out of it then onto the stairs. I listen carefully but still can't distinguish anything other than the low hum of male voices. Stealthily, I make my way down half of the stairs before jumping down onto the floor, listening for any signs of anybody hearing me before stalking towards the door.

"-Sleeping."

"I think she needs it, did ya see the way she snapped at me?"

"Yeah, it was like talking to you on a bad day Raph, hahahaha…!"

"Not funny… do you think maybe I should talk to her about her depression? It could have progressed onto maybe chronic depression or-"

"Maybe she's just tired, like sensei said."

"She seemed really bugged 'bout Bishop though. None of us like the guy, if ya gave me the chance I'd show him not ta piss me off but…"

"Karm didn't seem that way, that's the problem. She spoke about him like she knew him, or used to know him."

"Well, maybe she did dude. When he had us strapped to those operating tables and almost like cut my head off he said 'me and Karma go a long way back'." Mikey impersonates.

"Yeah, I remember that too."

An awkward silence ensues.

"Ya don't think…"

"No, Karm wouldn't work for him."

"My sons, I think it would be best for us to handle this subject delicately with Karma. Bishop is a cruel man, there is no telling what he may have done to her."

"Or made her do."

"Enough Michelangelo. Believe with your eyes, not with your ears. Your sister was vague but that does not give you reason to accuse her."

"I wasn't-"

"I said enough. I am going to my room to meditate, I do not wish to be disturbed… again."

The chairs scraping against the kitchen floor provide me with the queue to take my leave. Quickly and quietly, I return to my room with many thoughts tumbling through my head.

* * *

"Think Karm, think! How are you gunna do this…?"

Once again I rub my face with my hands and get up from the bed. After pacing the room for a few minutes, I take a place back on the bed, a deep scowl scored across my face.

"Karm? Can I come in?"

"Door's open."

I pull my legs up and sit crossed legged, arms resting across my lap. Leo comes in smiling and holding a green mug.

"Here, I guess you've missed tea."

"Mm, thanks."

I take the mug away from my brother and wrap my cold hands around it. My eyes drift up to him, watching him glance around the room.

"Yeah…?"

"I um, guess I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine."

I smile for a few moments before letting it drop.

"Well?"

"You're not fine." He folds his arms across his plastron. "How are we supposed to help if you're not honest?"

"Okay… I'm not fine, I'm great. Better?"

Sighing, Leo sits next to me and I feel his eyes boring into me as I divert mine to the floor.

"Karm, I know things have been tough lately but we're all here for you. We're your family and we care about you and that's why we want to help but we're never going to be able to help if you don't let us. Even Raph's learnt to let us in to how he's feeling, but you still can't. What is it that holds you back?"

"I'm not holding anything back."

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me that."

My grip on my mug tightens as my emotions rage through me like a fire. My twisted and tortured thoughts flick through my mind until I finally settle on what to say.

"Thanks for the tea."

Sighing heavily, Leo finally leaves, quietly clicking the door closed. I glance down to the mug in my hands and put it on my desk. My cell vibrates in my obi belt and as I look at the caller display, I gulp.

"H-hello?"

"Hello Karma, I hope you make up your mind soon. My patience is being tested and you don't want to find out what happens when it is… _again_."

The line goes dead. With shaking hands, I place my cell next to my mug and lie down on my bed.

'_Master Splinter was right, sleep is good.'_

* * *

**End notes**- Okay, I kind of merged that last bit into it. It was going to be a seperate chapter but I thought it was a little short. Hmm, I'm sure there was something I was meaning to ask but I've completely forgotten. Like how it's going so far or don't? Let me know, i'm always welcome to new ideas :)


	4. Loveshy

**Author's notes-** I don't own Baxter Stockman but I do own Shinji and Kameko Imagawa.

Written in the third person, in the past. Just so you know, this is about 12 years prior to where I write with Karm in the present. Hopefully that doesn't give anything away.

Love-shy

Baxter had been working for Shinji for almost a month when it was finally decided as he and Kameko worked so well together, Shinji would let his daughter take him under her wing.

"I expect you to take good care of him."

"I will father." The young girl smiled brightly.

"Then I will see you both at lunch. Do not hesitate to call me if I am needed."

"You worry too much!"

"I can never worry enough when you are concerned."

The proud father softly touched her cheek before smiling at her and leaving his prized laboratory.

"You're the apple of his eye."

Kameko blushed at Baxter's words and turned away. She picked up a pen, mindlessly working it through her hands.

"Well, I wouldn't say that…"

"Nonsense, he talks about you all the time."

"And doesn't talk about himself, I know, others say the same thing."

"But… why?"

She sighed sadly, tilting her head down. Her voice came out hardly above a whisper.

"My father… he hasn't had an easy life. Well, not until he came to New York. That's why he works so hard here; he wishes to repay his debt to this city. It has given him so much whilst his native home took so much."

"I'm not following you…"

Slowly, Kameko turned back to Baxter with tears glittering in her brown orbs. She brushed back her hair and gestured to the chair in front of her before taking a seat herself.

"Please sit."

The scientist obliged, moving his chair just a little closer. She was shy and had a tendency to speak softly; he didn't wish to miss a word she said.

"My mother and father were childhood sweethearts. They married young and had me in their early 20s. When I was two years old, my mother was involved in a traffic… accident. My father was distraught. He couldn't bare life without her and I don't think he would have if it hadn't of been for me. He decided to move far away from home, away from the painful memories that Japan provided him with. He chose America. Of course, at that time, it held a promising future for him and since then, he has made it his home."

"I'm… sorry for the loss of your mother."

"It still affects my father to this day."

The two sat in a reflective silence, Baxter watching the beautiful girl before him that made his heart quicken. He reached out and softly took the delicate hand laid on her lap.

"Your father is a lucky man to have such a wonderful daughter."

"Baxter…" Her normally creamy white cheeks flushed pink.

"And I am lucky to have such a wonderful partner…" Blushing himself, he hurriedly added, "Work partner I mean!"

Kameko giggled and squeezed his hand. Her deep brown eyes locked onto his and he brushed away the hair that had fallen onto her face.

"And I am lucky to have such a charming… work partner."

She giggled again, this time a little mischievously and Baxter blushed darker. Squeezing his hand slightly, she spoke again, a little softer.

"Baxter… I… I have found myself enjoying the past month very much. I am glad my father has chosen us to work together."

"As am I."

"But…" her smile suddenly faded, "I am worried."

"Why?" He frowned a little in response.

"I… I am worried that I will do something stupid."

"Something stupid? Like what?"

Kameko leaned in towards Baxter and softly kissed him on the lips. As she pulled back, her cheeks were flushed a dark pink and her eyes quickly looked away.

"Like that…"

A little shocked, Baxter blinked and found himself unable to speak. She looked up at him worriedly and he found himself leaning forward to kiss her. His heart leapt in his chest as she returned the kiss and a flood of warmth and happiness coursed through him.

"That wasn't something stupid."

She smiled back at him, the blush gone from her cheeks. Suddenly, the door opened and the couple jumped back, wrenching their hands away from each other.

"Kame-… oh." Shinji smiled. "I hope I was not interrupting."

"No, no, not at all."

"We were just…"

The older man chuckled at his daughter and friend, walking towards him with his arms held out.

"How wonderful! Kameko, Baxter, do not worry about going to lunch without me from now on."

"Shinji, it is a pleasure to have lunch with you."

"No no, I insist, besides…" his smile fell a little, "I need to… I need to leave on a business trip."

"When?"

"As soon as possible daughter. It fills me with great sorrow to have to return to Japan without you." Shinji walked towards the door. "But… maybe one day we shall all return, perhaps we could even have the wedding there."

Chuckling and with a twinkle in his eye, the eldest scientist left with a happiness on his face Kameko had not seen in years. The couple looked at each other a little awkwardly before Baxter cleared his throat.

"Y-you were going to inform me on the breakthrough you'd had."

"Oh yes." Kameko turned her head away and picked up her notepad. "Well…"

The male scientist found himself daydreaming, unable to concentrate on her voice and only able to think about the kisses they'd shared.

* * *

**End notes**- Gag! Urgh, I know, I know, this chapter is awfully soppy and lovey and all the things I hate but I'm afraid this love story has to be one of those clichéd whirlwind romances. This is the exact reason why I love writing Raph and Karm scenes- they're more of a 'I'd rather punch you than kiss you' kind of couple, bless. Anyway, once again, I apologise, but this is very important. Now excuse me whilst I sit here feeling ashamed of myself.


	5. Betrayal Can Only Happen If You Love

**Author's notes**- I don't own the boys, Master Splinter or the bad guys, just Karma, who I hope you don't end up hating… please?

Karm's point of view.

Betrayal Can Only Happen If You Love.

"We're here."

Abruptly, I stop, waiting for my father, three brothers and partner to stop alongside me. They stop and glance around bemusedly, Mikey even yawning a little from the boring running we'd just done.

"But this is jus' a rooftop."

Raph's eyes meet mine before he once again glances around. A rooftop, in a not so pleasant neighbourhood, a little too near Purple Dragon territory but as he said, just a rooftop. I watch as Master Splinter's awareness rises, his left ear flicking at a sound inaudible to me. With a breath that shudders my plastron, I turn towards them and speak again.

"Do you all trust me?"

"Karm-" Leo starts, reaching out to touch my shoulder.

"I said do you all trust me?"

I keep my expression stony, watching for any hint of emotion from any of them. The only changes I notice are Mikey slowly switching off in absence of something better to do than standing still and Leo straightening a little. The eldest turtle keeps his expression stony, but nods along with his family.

"Course we do dudette."

"And… you know I love all of you, don't you?"

"Where is this goin'?"

The stocky turtle steps forward, eyes glittered with concern and uncertainty, both things alien and scary for him to feel. Meanwhile, Leo slowly slides around to my side, watching me carefully, trying to distance me from the rooftop edge.

"Raph, please," I close my eyes and swallow tears, "Just answer me."

"Of course…" His voice softens, "of course I know ya love me girl, we all do, but tell me what's goin' on?"

Master Splinter suddenly tenses, gathering his cane into his hands instead of leaning upon it. Rustling alerts the rest of us and before we realise what's going on, we're surrounded by black-clad soldiers wielding guns. Carefully, we back up, the boys' hands twitching for their weapons instinctively. A low rumble bursts out into the clear sky and an ominous, large blot looms in front of us; with each second the rumbling growing louder, echoing to a high humming and finally becoming recognisable as a helicopter. A bright light falls down onto us like a net, causing us to recoil back from the invasive light.

**"Do not move, you are surrounded,"** A soldier announces over a megaphone from the hovering vehicle, **"we have you surrounded and our guns targeted on you, I repeat, do not move."**

"What is the meaning of this?"

Everyone except the old rat master is finding it hard to grasp the situation. Wise brown eyes fall upon me darkly but I lower my head, gulping back air to stop the dizziness holding me. I hear the chime of Leo's katana being drawn from his sheaths and my other family members rustling for their weapons over the buzzing helicopter. More soldiers spring from the shadows and they advance forward, brandishing their weapons proudly.

"Drop your weapons now!" A soldier shouts viciously.

Helpless I stand, looking on with teary eyes as I watch Mikey throw panicked glances in his brother's and father's direction and Donny move closer to comfort him.

"Don't move!"

Another soldier moves forward, brandishing the gun at Don at point blank but he shows no fear, only composure. Slowly, the purple-banded turtle puts his hands up, letting his bo drop to the ground.

"It's okay Mikey, it's okay." He speaks soothingly.

The soldier sweeps in, picking up Don's bo without taking his gun from him then backs up, holding the Japanese weapon like a trophy.

"We said drop your weapons!"

Leo glances back to his brothers, Raph immediately behind him showing no signs of giving up so easily, then to the soldier closest to us. Uncertain and unsure what to do, his deep brown orbs drift to his father who grasps his cane tightly and thrashes his tail. Slowly, the old master breathes out, his eyes searching for the possibilities then he subtly nods and the eldest places his katana on the ground. A little shocked and grudgingly, Raph lets his sai clatter to the floor whilst Mikey simply drops his, clearly terrified. The soldiers sweep in, gathering up the weapons before drawing back. Guns are trained on us from all sides at all times; escape obviously suicidal.

A loud sharp clap rings out, making my littlest brother jump a little, slowly followed by another then another.

"Congratulations."

"Bishop… how did I know?"

"Maybe because I do things in style, Raphael."

He looks over the top of his glasses at the angry turtle then straightens his jacket. The soldiers close the gap behind him as he strides forward with his arms tucked neatly behind his back.

"How did you know we would be here, Bishop?" Leo growls.

"A little bird told me, I guess you could say it was a little _turtle_dove."

"You _bitch_!" Raph roars. "You fuckin' tricked us. I knew there was somethin' more ta this!"

I step back from him, hands held up in defence and eyes wide. My legs start to shake and an unnatural sweat claims my body.

"W-wait, you don't understand."

"It was... you?"

Leo turns his narrowed eyes on me and I glance past him to the knowlegable Master Splinter. My heart breaks as I look into the deep brown eyes of my big brother, now spilling over with hatred and anger.

"Leo-"

"We don't want to hear it. You're no better than _Karai_."

"I didn't… I didn't mean for this _ani_."

"No." He swallows hard. "Don't call me that, I'm **not** your big brother and you're **not** my little sister, not anymore."

I start to cry, looking at whom I'd called family for near two years. The four pairs of brown eyes stare me down, blazingly angry, even Donatello, whilst the solitary blue eyes look at me through tears.

"Please, listen to me-"

Bishop cracks his knuckles and clears his throat. Tilting his head down, he walks towards me, eyes appearing over the dark glasses.

"Let's not make more of a scene," he nods at his soldiers, "Take them away."

The soldiers advance on my family, pushing and pulling them before finally clapping handcuffs onto their wrists and the helicopter swings off into the distance. The huge group of soldiers engulf the five mutants, separating them all and nudging them down the fire escape stairs on the side of the building, one soldier-surrounded group at a time. Mikey, the last to go down, takes a final look back at me, past the bustling soldiers; his baby blue eyes smudged with tears.

"Karmy… this is just one of your tricks, isn't it? You're going to save us any minute..."

I turn away, unable to watch any longer, only to have the comfort of a cruel, cold man. Lifting my head to look up to him, he simply towers over me, watching whilst the of his last soldiers drift off, leaving me alone with him.

"I'm impressed."

I twist my face away, "let's go."

"After you, Karma."

He gestures forward and I descend the stairs, followed less urgently by the suit-wearing agent. I step down in the abandoned street, thankful for the cover of early morning, then watch as five armoured trucks pull away.

"One for each abomination, though, I was expecting you to bring your crocodilian friend."

Bishop glances to the two trucks left and I lower my head, thinking fondly of poor Leatherhead. I remember the last time I saw him, closing my crying eyes and manage to splutter out my words.

"You don't need to worry about him, h-he's gone."

"Hmm." He sounds sceptical. "Scan the area, just in case any of their friends are waiting in tow, though I'm sure our undercover agent has done a thorough job."

The soldier standing in front of the last armoured truck nods, adding 'yes sir' before Bishop ushers me into the back of the sixth van.

"We shall head back to base," he then leans into the back to talk to me, "after all, a promise is a promise, isn't it Karma? One family for another."

He slams the door shut, leaving me in the dark and wedged between two armed and burly soldiers. I put my head in my hands, keeping myself that way for the rest of the journey, unable to comprehend what I'd just done.


	6. Faith

**Author's notes-** I don't own Bishop, the boys or Master Splinter but I do own… um, well, you'll see.

Those with a nervous disposition look away now… that includes you Vito, haha. I'm kidding.

Karm's point of view.

Faith.

The truck judders to a stop and the two soldiers on either side of me hoist me up. I let them drag me from the vehicle and snap my eyes up in time to watch the four turtles and rat being led through a huge metal door. The dark room gives the impression of a tunnel; lighter at both ends and an arcing roof.

"Has the other truck not followed?"

"No sir." A soldier in front of me salutes Bishop.

"Hmm, contact me when they arrive." He turns his dark eyes to me. "Come Karma."

Like a lowly, scared dog I follow, my eyes dragging on the cold, concrete floor. We snake through corridors, enough to make my head spin with the twists and turns, finally stepping into a small room with an array of screens and a computer panel. The door electronically slips shut behind me, making me jump then I look back to see the blindfolded family in front of me, the orange-banded turtle visibly shaking. Gulping, I watch as guards with guns surround them.

"W-wait."

The man with the dark glasses turns back to me, a glint of his eyes noticeable through them just for a moment like a flicker of humanity.

"I want them to stay… to see… to see the family reunion."

Slowly, a smile creeps over Bishop's face and rumbles into a low, evil chuckle.

"Very well."

He motions for several soldiers to disappear through the door we came through, the only in the room, leaving another several to guard the prisoners. I carefully study the small control panel by the door when Bishop clears his throat to gain my attention.

"Shall I remove the blindfolds, or should you?"

Stoically, I nod and step forward to Leonardo, first in line and stood tall, trying not to let his emotions show. The guards on either side of him grip into his biceps, his hands safely cuffed behind his back. Wary of his powerful legs, I untie his blindfold, exhaling heavily as he blinks then meets my gaze. With his piercing eyes too much to bear, I move on to Donatello then Raphael and Michelangelo; the latter tearing his eyes away at first glance. Finally, I stop in front of Splinter and quickly remove the item blocking his eyesight. His older eyes take a little longer to adjust, but when they do, they quickly narrow at me.

Viciously, he whispers, "You betrayed my family…"

"Master Splinter-" I start out of habit.

"I am no longer your master and you are no longer part of this family!"

The long tail flicks furiously, whipping the air behind violently, something rarely seen by the old ninjitsu master.

"But I can explain-"

"We don't want to hear it."

I go to speak again, this time to the eldest brother, then stop myself as I start to flounder. I sense Bishop behind me, still grinning manically before he drifts in front of me.

"You ridiculous mutants… you should have known all along she was never on your side."

The four oldest of the five stare the cruel agent down whilst the youngest turtle clamps his eyes closed, whispering something to himself. My ears manage to pick out a few words and my heart twists behind my ribcage.

"Everything's gonna be alright, everything's gonna be alright, be strong, believe..."

The few lyrics are so familiar; a song I taught him so he could recite it in his head if he ever needed it. Now he needs it more than ever and I have to put a stop to it.

"He's right…"

Heavily I sigh and gesture to a guard for his gun. I creep around to stand by Bishop's side, a little apart from him and run my fingers lightly over the barrel.

"He's just… _so_… wrong."

The room bursts into smoke and a _bang_ fills the air. Everyone starts to cough, except for the only one who expected and planned the distraction; me. Swiftly, I heave the hefty gun into my arms, swinging the barrel into the smoke. The door slides open and the smoke billows out of the door, leaving me pointing the gun at the turtles. Slamming my palm into the control panel for the door once again, I creep forward, keeping my aim steady. Bishop turns on me, eyebrows disappearing behind his glasses into a frown.

"What are you-"

I push the barrel into his chest and narrow my eyes. Small gasps escape from the mutant family as I dig the weapon into the left side of Bishop's chest. He stifles a small chuckle.

"Drop your weapons."

"She won't do it." He contradicts me.

"Won't I?" I snarl back. "This time you pushed me way too fucking far."

"Even so, you haven't got it in you to kill." Delightedly, he licks his lips, pushing his face further to mine. "I know that."

The eyes adorned with black never flicker; only stare back in a bemused way. My finger reaches for the trigger, slowly caressing it before I take it away, shoulders slumping.

"Y-you're right…"

I hear the family behind me gasp, the youngest stifling a small sob. In a heartbeat, I point the gun back at the agent, this time not hesitating to pull the trigger. He falls down, the right side of his chest pouring with blood. I crouch down next to him, the burning barrel dug into his right temple as I lean down next to him, hair tickling his face as I whisper.

"Because you won't die, _will you Bishop?"_

A commotion erupts behind me and I turn back to see Leo deliver a powerful sweeping kick to the soldier on his right, Master Splinter quickly following suit.

"I said, _put your fucking weapons DOWN_. I won't miss his head this time."

They oblige without hesitation as I aim the weapon back to their leader's head.

"And give me the fucking keys."

One guard shoves the metal objects into my palm and I nod at Leo to spin around. After releasing him, I push the keys into his hands and step backwards; eyes trained on the guards, gun trained on Bishop.

"You… bitch." He gasps a little. "You tricked me."

"You _honestly_ thought I'd come over to your side? You must be stupider than I thought."

"I thought I'd got you…" He winces. "When you broke down… you cried in my arms and told me how much you wanted Shinrai back."

I rally my family forward, as they grasp their reclaimed weapons and head for the door. The eyes normally masked with black, now revealed, watch me step backwards.

"I'm a kunoichi."

With a sickly sweet voice and a smile to match, I jam a shuriken into the control panel by the door and dodge out into the hallway. With the door firmly closed and holding up against the banging of several soldiers, I exhale heavily, almost forgetting about the five behind me. Suddenly, I'm spun around by wizened hands and stared down.

"If you mean danger to our family Karma, I suggest you do not even try."

"No!" I look at the gun in my hands then widen my eyes. "No, I'd never hurt you, I made sure they wouldn't hurt you… the things I did to make sure he didn't hurt you, it-it…"

I clasp my left hand over my face then shake my head to clear the thoughts from my head. Finally composed, I lift my head up.

"Look, the way out is down that way," I point to my left, "but I'm going to go find my family. I understand that I've put you through a lot. I've hurt and betrayed you, and that can't be forgiven so easily, but… I did what I had to do and **I'm sorry**. I heard what you said the other day; you didn't trust me about Bishop but why should you? I'll… I'll get out of your lives, but I have… I have my family to save."

I turn my back on the four mutated turtles and the single mutated rat father with tears stinging at my eyes. I clutch the gun tighter and stride along the corridor before I hear running behind me. Fearing the worst, I brace myself but instead of punches, kicks or bullets, I'm greeted by a hug. Shocked, I grasp at the green hands around my waist with my left hand and flick on the safety of the gun with the other. Wriggling out from the hug, I lay the gun on the ground then pull the youngest turtle into me, burying my face into his neck. We both start to sob, holding each other tightly.

"M-Mikey, I'm s-s-sorry, I'm so sor-sorry."

"I knew… you'd help. I knew you wouldn't do that to us."

"I'd never hurt you," gulping, I look over his shoulder to the rest of the family, "I'd never hurt any of you."

Obviously still a little stunned, Leo nods, "Let's… let's go find your sister."

Pulling away from Mikey, I swallow hard.

"Sister_s_."

"S-sorry?" The eldest brother frowns at me.

"I…" I gather my thoughts. "Bishop kept me here. That's where I was these past months. He managed to capture me and keep me here until he wore me down. He… _helped_… me to remember _everything_ of my life. The good, the bad and… the fact that I have three sisters, not just one."

On queue, the soldiers that left the room earlier sidle around the corner, a blonde turtle girl brandished at the head of the group. They freeze, as do we. With nowhere to hide, I slowly reach for the gun on the floor.

* * *

**Author's notes-** Okay, tell me, love it or hate it? Do you like the way it's going? My mind is pretty made up but I'm sure I can be persuaded if you hate the idea. Next chapter will be a Baxter chapter- I couldn't do it because otherwise it'd spoil this one. Reviews will be muchly appreciated :)

P.S, c'monnn, would I make Karm an evil bitch?


	7. Love

**Author's notes-** I own Kameko and Shinji Imagawa and five turtles but nobody else.

I guess I'll get on with it. A Baxter chapter so third person point of view.

Love.

"One dozen white roses please."

The florist gathered up the flowers, merely green buds for now but promising to bloom into beautiful white layers of petals. She smiled at Baxter then sighed to herself.

"Such beautiful flowers, I hope they're for somebody special."

This time he smiled, "They're for somebody very special."

"Such a sweet young man," She held out the wrapped present, "No charge."

He began to protest, fiddling with the wallet in his hand but the elderly woman shook her white-haired head.

"You deserve them, and I'm sure your sweetheart does too."

Humbly, the scientist took the flowers, shyly mumbled thanks and shuffled out of the door. He made a mental note of the name, _Peony's_,and decided to return someday in the near future.

He hurried back to his workplace, nervously checking his watch every so often and glancing up at the overcast sky. He couldn't help but notice how the clouds got darker the closer he got to the laboratory, as absurd as that sounded in his head. Bustling into the door and past Bea's receptionist desk, he yanked up his shirt sleeve once again to glance at his loudly ticking watch. He was a few minutes late back but he was sure Kameko wouldn't mind.

At the thought of the beautiful girl that was his girlfriend, a smile swept over his features. When he came to from his daydream, he realised he'd been ambling down the corridors and immediately increased his pace.

As he approached the door, he contemplated walking in and announcing 'honey, I'm home' but then dismissed the idea; he knew he wasn't the wittiest of people. His hand reached for the doorknob and it suddenly twisted, opening the door to somebody almost a ghost to Baxter now.

"Shinji?"

"Baxter, it is only you," the older man was obviously flustered, "Uh, please, hurry inside."

Craning his head to talk to the man who'd been gone for almost 6 months, he accidentally bumped into something which began to cry. Perplexed, Baxter turned back and glanced down, startling at the green bundle on the floor.

"Ssh ssh little _kame_."

Kameko came sweeping in, picking up the small bundle and speaking soothingly in Japanese. Cautiously, Baxter tried to examine what it was she was holding when he was suddenly hit in the knee. He glanced down as a small green face glanced up.

His girlfriend giggled, "_Innen_."

"Huh?" He frowned.

The one on the floor, now recognisable as at least having turtle features chattered childishly in a language he was unable to understand but one that was familiar to him.

"Ssh ssh." The Japanese women soothed both the infants. "She said that you hurt her sister, so she should hurt you. Y'know, like karma."

"You mean as in 'what goes around comes around'?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Father, I think we should call this one _Innen._"

Shinji had walked towards the windows and was drawing the blinds, talking to himself as he did. He picked up another infant with turtle features climbing on the desks then returned it to the floor.

"What is all this?"

"They're mutated turtles," Kameko turned, "This is why father has been gone so long."

Another mutant turtle, this one bald, tottered over towards the one at Baxter's feet. It chattered and patted the head of the other before trundling off once again.

"How many is there?"

"Five, four girls, the ones with hair, and one boy, the bald one."

The little girl turtle at Baxter's feet was still looking up intently, but at the flowers in his hand. Carefully, he plucked one, made certain it had no thorns then gave to her. Happy, she grinned and ran off in the direction of the other three turtles, waving the present delightedly. The girl in Kameko's arms had now looked up, and her teary eyes were watching the man in front of her. She was the only one with blonde hair, the other three girls had a variation of brown hair and she also seemed to be the smallest.

Unable to comprehend the situation, the young scientist sat on a nearby stool, watching the infants play together. The bald boy was going from one girl to another, talking to her before moving on to the next. He finally came over to the blonde girl now by Kameko's feet. He cocked his head to the side, as if to say 'why are you crying?' before offering out his arms to her. Clumsily, she hugged him, rubbing her beak into his neck before he dragged her off to play with the rest.

The three human adults in the room were still for a while, watching these strange creatures act like normal human children. It was a while before Baxter broke the silence.

"Okay… what are they?"

"They are mutants, a mix between turtle and human," he carefully picked up one of the brown haired girls and held up her five-fingered hands, "some more human than others."

"Where did they come from? Why do they exist?"

The Japanese man gently put down the turtle girl. She smiled up at him, giggled a little and pounced on the only boy. Baxter noticed how tired and old Shinji looked in that moment, but also how happy.

"I was called away on a business trip to Japan, yes?"

Baxter nodded and smiled as the girl with the white rose offered it to the blonde girl, who prodded at it.

"My cousin called me there. She is also a scientist but she works in a research lab of a very rich man, something I do not approve of. Her department was working on a treatment to increase the life span of humans. They thought they had created a perfect concoction and…" Shinji found himself struggling for words, "Tested it."

"They tested it? On what?" Baxter asked cautiously.

The older scientist took a deep breath, "Human orphans. Please, I know this is an outrage but I promised to protect my cousin. Nobody must know of this, only her department, I and yourselves know about this, it must not go outside of this room."

"Father… these children are infused with turtle genes, is this what you're telling us?"

"Very simply, yes. They were not a success, they mutated with the genes. Whilst they may live longer, they are not what was strived for; a human that would be able to live longer than ever before."

"They inherited too many turtle genes…" Baxter muttered, "Are these the only ones that survived?"

"Yes," sadly and slowly, Shinji nodded, "There was an… accident at the department, a fire. There were eight children in all, four males and four females but three males did not survive. They had no home, I had no choice but to bring them here."

"As cruel as this sounds… why not… why not terminate them?"

As the Japanese man went to speak, the blonde girl looked up at him. Knowing he was a source of cuddles and happiness, she toddled over, reaching her hands up at him and cooing. He picked her up and she snuggled into his arms, mumbling in Japanese. Baxter met Shinji's steady stare.

"Is it not obvious now, friend? Have faith, like this little one…"

"It's obvious we should called her _Shinrai_, father."

"_Shinrai_…?"

"Faith." Shinji smiled knowingly. "I think it is a perfect name, _musume_. What about the rest?"

Kameko watched the tender boy turtle, "_Ai_, he seems to be full of it."

Shinji and Baxter both chuckled a little, the latter at least knew _ai_ meant love. He watched the remaining brown haired girls, the one with the rose had been already been named _Innen_ but two remained. The slightly skinnier one was chatting to the other, beaming delightfully, a huge contrast to the other apparently difficult girl.

"It's obvious that one is hopeful," Baxter half muttered to himself.

"Yes… _Kibou_. You're a genius, love." Kameko kissed his cheek.

"And it seems that this one," Shinji bent down to attempt to pick up the remaining one but she shrugged away, "is difficult to grasp and perhaps a little awkward, but greatly respected by the others… She is most definitely _Meiyo_."

"Honour." His daughter smiled. "That's perfect. Honour, hope, faith, love and karma… the perfect things in which to live by."

* * *

**Author's notes**- It's cheesy and perhaps the way they were mutated is a little farfetched but… I give you the origin of Karma and her family. Dissatisfied? Let me know. Any ideas that build on how they were mutated? Let me know. Anything to say? Say it, I'm always open to questions or criticism :) This is a little sketchy, I know, but i'll be doing another chapter with the infants and more will be explained. I also know that this is turning out to be a little cliche but as I've admitted before, i'm not a very creative, original writer, it's just something I love to do.


	8. Hope

**Author's notes-** I own a whole bunch of characters now, Karma, Shinrai, Kibou, Meiyo, Ai, Shinji, Kameko and Theo but nobody else.

It's another Baxter Stockman chapter so it's third person narrative. I loved writing about the kids so I couldn't help myself.

Hope.

"Innen, no."

Kameko glanced at the turtle girl about to crawl up onto the desk for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Understanding, she grinned sheepishly and slid down the stool.

"It is much harder to learn English than you could imagine, daughter, but at least Innen now knows what 'no' means."

Shinji was applying a plaster to the knee of mischievous Ai and watching Kibou out of the corner of his eye. Baxter on the other hand was gently trying to coax Meiyo to eat with no success.

The adults had quickly realised that a laboratory was no place for five inquisitive, playful infants but had few options of where else to keep them. Shinji was mulling this over in his mind and had made the huge mistake of taking his eyes away from the especially curious Kibou. A crash was the first thing that alerted him to something being wrong and he sighed.

"Kibou-… Father! Look!"

He carefully got up from his knees, expecting the worse but finding himself pleasantly surprised. Kibou had, through a little roughhousing with Innen, knocked a stool over which had in turn, embedded itself into a patch of unknown drywall. The wall had crumbled to reveal a small hole which led off into an apparently forgotten room.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and crept cautiously over to this recent finding. Kameko peered in gingerly and Baxter grabbed a torch, skulking up behind her and flashing the beam of light into the room.

"Amazing… this is like a kind of hide-out."

"…A hide-out perfect for five little troublesome children," Kameko smiled slyly.

Said five infants were pushing each other out of the way to look into the new room, except for little Shinrai who was pushed towards the back. They all looked a little apprehensive of this new place but Meiyo bravely stepped forward. The rest watched in admiration as she crept up towards the black abyss and peered in. She reached up for Baxter's hand and he let her lead him into the room where both carefully examined it.

"It may be a little small, but it should do. We may need to do a little re-wiring," he coughed a little, "and dusting but… it seems like the best place for them.

"Then it is settled, the children shall have their own room."

Meiyo, the one who was starting to pick up English on her own, repeated the word, sounding it out carefully.

"Roo… roo… roo-m." She then beamed as she made the connection. "Room! _Heya!_"

At the Japanese word for 'room' the others squealed in delight and beamed. Shinji smiled at the children; it was obvious that he loved them all very much.

* * *

"Dr. Imagawa?"

The three adults in the room froze but the naïve children carried on laughing and playing. Immediately, Shinji rushed towards the door whilst Baxter and Kameko gathered up the children. The four turtle infants were ushered into their newly made playroom and bedroom with careful instructions to stay quiet. Meiyo turned to her family, her golden brown eyes wide as she shushed them. Innen, a little giggly from the bubbles Baxter had been blowing for her was given a stern look by the eldest sister and Ai was cuddling a slightly frightened Shinrai.

"Shush shush little _kame_, we'll be back soon."

Kameko shut the little door that led to the hidden room and pulled the light bookshelf across it. Her deep chocolate eyes locked with Baxter's worried stare.

"I'm okay, but I'll never get used to locking them away like that."

He held her in his arms, "I know, me either."

Now fully composed, Shinji opened the door to another of the scientists working for him, Dr. Jane Ward, along with a smartly dressed Japanese man. She returned the bright smile and stepped back to introduce the pair.

"Dr. Imagawa this is Mr. Oroku Saki."

"Mr. Saki? Did we not speak on the phone?"

Shinji held out a warm hand and hesitantly, Saki shook the hand with his own cold, claw-like hand.

"Yes I believe we did doctor, I am still interested in talking to you."

Kameko watched her father carefully and realised quite quickly that he did not like this man, and neither did she. She knew her father was proud he could see people for what they were; Shinji Imagawa was not a fool who could be played with.

"Mr. Saki," Shinji kept up his warmness nether-the-less, "I hope you can appreciate as a businessman, as I am too, that I have declined your offer, I do not wish to comply with any deal you have to make me. Now please, excuse me."

The older Japanese man smiled at Dr. Ward before reaching to shut the door but Saki was not about to be brushed off so easily.

"And as a businessman, _which you are_, I hope you can appreciate it is foolish to decline any deal before first hearing it."

Disgruntled but not openly showing it, Shinji nodded towards the other doctor.

"Thank you Jane, you may return to what you were doing."

The older woman nodded pleasantly before hurrying down the corridor.

"Shall we go somewhere more comfort-"

"Here shall be fine, doctor."

Baxter felt himself flinch a little at the look Shinji gave this new man as he closed the door. It was clear that he was pushing his employer and friend to the limit, yet he tried desperately not to show that.

"As you wish. What is your deal?"

"I am very interested in your work, it is obvious you are a very skilled and educated man. Whatever it is you work for, I shall double it if you choose to work for me."

Kameko gasped a little and Baxter blinked. The stunned silence suffocated the room. The oldest scientist, who had his back to the three in the room, stood still, silently contemplating.

Everything began to rush through Baxter's mind, if Shinji chose to take this job what about his? What about Kameko? What about the turtle children he had grown fond of?

"Mr. Saki," Shinji began slowly then turned around, "You offer quite a bargain, one which only a madman would decline."

Smugly, Oroku Saki smiled, tilting his head back to make him just that bit taller then he frowned a little, unnerved by the look and smile on this man's face. He had a twinkle in his eye that would make even the surest man feel uncertain and a smile that said so much but also so little.

"Unfortunately, I _am_ a madman. I am not interested in your offer, Mr. Saki. Now, if you would…"

He opened the door and gestured his hand out. Saki began to talk, clamping his mouth into a tight line when no words materialised. Trying to hold himself as high as possible, he strode out, turning to speak venomously but the other beat him to it.

"It is as they say, 'Avoid having your ego so close to your position that when your position falls, your ego goes with it'."

He then shut the door with such finality; nobody could speak except the man himself.

"So, are we going to work today friends or is this another of those days where we sit back and contemplate simplicity?"

Kameko could not speak and neither could Baxter. The only thing the latter found himself able to do was to clap the man in front of him with such a feeling of pride to be working for him and such respect for him as a person.

Relieved that he was gone, Kameko raced towards the disguising bookcase, pushed it aside and opened the door. She was suddenly bundled by Kibou who smiled cheekily, obviously glad to see her.

"Let's hope he's gone for good, huh Kibou?"

"Hope!"

The little turtle grinned and pointed at herself, proud of her name and what it stood for.

* * *

**Author's notes-** A little uneventful but important all the same. The next chapter will pick up where the chapters in the present left off, then I'll probably finish off these little turtles chapters after that. I'm also going to be putting up pretty important polls soon so watch this space :)


	9. Honour

**Author's notes-** I don't own the TMNT, Master Splinter or any of the bad guys out to hurt them. The girls are mine, as are the two boys who act like girls.

Sorry for such a long wait, I've had a lot going on at college right now. For everybody's stories I read and need to get around to reading, I'll do it tomorrow. If I don't, send a PM this way attached with a grumpy Raph.

Hopefully I'll finish this story soon, there's probably only about 5/6 chapters left.

Karm's point of view, enjoy! :)

Honour.

"Don't move!"

The soldiers push Shinrai back and step forward, brandishing their guns but it's obvious that they're nervous. I hold my hands up, keeping my eyes on them steadily, watching how they find themselves a little uncertain in front of us.

"What's wrong? Scared of a little girl?"

The two lead soldiers share a glance and tighten the grip on their guns. Mikey's eyes flick towards me, the shadow of a grin on his face; he always knows when I'm up to something.

"C-come with us and we won't hurt your friends."

"Bullshit."

I grab the gun quickly; the boys and the rat sensei in front of me diving down as I shoot up into the ceiling above. Some shatters and falls down onto the men, whilst the dust constricts them like an invisible boa. In the confusion, Leo and Don dive forward, pulling the men away and disarming them.

With shaking hands, I put the gun down and gulp hard as the dust starts to clear. Mikey and Raph rush in after their brothers to take out the few remaining soldiers when a soft paw is placed upon my shoulder.

"It is now or never, Karma."

I nod, glancing back at the old rat before squeezing through the battle. Three sets of eyes clap upon me, examining me closely as I tentatively step forward towards them, huddled together at the back of the group of soldiers.

"…No… It can't be… You were gone, you were dead…"

Nervously, I clear my throat, "And I thought you were called 'hope' for a reason, Kibou."

I smile weakly, my heart hammering away at my ribcage and my whole body filled with the fear of being rejected. I hold a shaking hand forward, the deep rich brown haired turtle looking uncertain.

"Is this a trick?!" She finally spits.

"What? No!"

"Kibou…"

"Meiyo?"

The turtle with brown eyes accentuated with gold speckles looks at me, her gaze showing her doubt.

"…None of you believe it's me?"

"I do."

A timid voice that tries to sound strong comes from the back. A small, pale green turtle stands up, her ash blonde hair tangled with dust. Her crystal blue eyes stare up at me as her hands pull at the white dress holding her frame.

"Y-you're Innen, y-you're my little big sister."

I go to rush forward, wanting so much to hold her in my arms, but the eyes of the more guarded turtles hold me back. Holding my breath and tears back, I nod.

"And you're Shinrai, my baby sister who's not such a baby anymore."

"Karm!"

Leo rushes forward, brown eyes flashing with panic as his hands grasp his katana tightly. He coughs a little at the dust in the air then claps his gaze upon the three other girl turtles in front of him. Floundering, he turns his eyes back to me.

"Uh… W-we have to go, that door is going to break any minute."

"We?" I cock my head. "But you said-"

"Forget what I said back there, we need to go now _imouto_."

"Little sister?!" Meiyo blurts out, unable to take her eyes from Leo.

"Look, Meiyo, Kibou, Shinrai, I know I have a lot of explaining to do, about him," I point at the blue-banded turtle, "especially, but if we don't go now, Bishop will have all of us."

"All? How many are there…?" Kibou frowns deeply.

With perfect timing, Donny rushes into the picture, Raph and Mikey hovering behind. He goes to speak, but his mouth stays open as he stares at the three girls in front of him.

"Okay, Don, Leo, I get it, _they're girls_, but c'mon, where are your manners?" I nudge his jaws shut, "There's 9 of us, Kibou. Me, you three, these four guys and our rat master, Master Splinter. That door will break any minute now so… LET'S GO!"

Suddenly, if broken by a spell, everybody snaps out of the confusion amd apprehension. We turn to run the way the girls were lead in and find ourselves staring up at a seven-foot robotic monstrosity by the name of Baxter Stockman.

"What do we have here, a little reunion? Aww, _how sweet_. But none of you freaks shall be leaving."

"Stockman." I growl. "Let us go, you don't have to do this."

"I'm afraid I do my dear. You see," he takes a strong step forward, "It was bad enough having _you_ staying with them but having four of you staying with four of them… well, I'm sure you don't need me to explain what would happen. Your species should end with you, we don't want any more monstrosities running around."

"**That's it!"** I scream. "You make me betray my family, you lie about my sisters, you let my brother die, you let my baby sister get raped day after day and you-you hand me over to Bishop and his men. Stockman, that's it, I mark my words; _I'm gunna kill you_."

Foolishly, I leap forward but he grabs me by my left wrist, picking me up into the air. The others below me gasp and shout my name, but in my fury, I'm unable to concentrate on anybody other than Stockman.

"And I mark my words Karma, by the time I'm through with you, you're not going to _want_ to live."

I laugh bitterly, ignoring the increasing pull in my shoulder.

"You can't threaten me with that. Besides, your partner in crime, Bishop, made a fatal mistake in making me remember everything."

Wincing a little, I try to pull myself up then abandon the idea as the pain shoots through my shoulder and trickles down to my fingertips.

"Oh…?"

"Yeah… I remember. I remember them, I remember Ai, who was killed so mercilessly but I almost remember Kameko…"

The scientists' face changes; the sneer going, replaced by a look of sheer hurt and fear. Sub-consciously, his robotic body tightens on my wrist and I brace myself, knowing he's going to do something that'll hurt.

"I remember," I lower my voice to a vicious whisper, "how it was… _all your fault that she died."_

The roar from an angered scientist, the whir of a mechanical fist clenching and the snap of a bone fill the room. I bite down on my lip until I taste blood and my muffled scream bounces around in my mouth. I start to hyperventilate a little and my head swims with light-headedness. My body falls away from the robot for what feels like forever, until I land in somebody's arms with a huge jolt. The sudden landing and the sound of a gunshot snaps me out of my painful haze, but as I try to push myself up, my left arm throbs with pain and I fall back into the warm arms protecting me.

"Karm? Karm?!… Donny!"

"You don't need me to tell you it's broken. She's probably fainted from the pain."

"We need ta go, the door-"

A loud crash rumbles out from somewhere behind and several gunshots are heard. I feel Leo begin to run with me in his arms and I pull my eyelids open. He glances down at me, eyes filled with fear and panic but pushes on regardless. We rush into a room just around the corner, hiding in the dark for the moment.

"Raph, we can't hide, we need to get outta here."

"We can't run like this Fearless, they'll just end up chasin' us outta here 'til we drop dead."

I wriggle out of Leo's arms, my legs falling heavily to the floor. The blue-banded turtle helps to support me as I stare back at the rest of the turtles and Splinter.

"We… We'll be able to get out of here. I left Leatherhead a note… telling him about everything just before we went out. I told him to contact April… and Casey and to come down here."

"You know where we are?" Don asks.

"We're by… Mikey's favourite pizza place."

"And right near the highway…?"

"Yeah… if we can ditch the guards… my plan was to head to Casey's grandmother's house, at least for a while."

The four male turtles exchange glances, a little worriedly but Leo nods. I let my limp arm rest by my side and begin to reach for my tessen with the other.

"No Karm, you're staying here with the girls-"

"But-"

"No. Stay here, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you, as your leader."

I slump down against the wall by the door, looking towards the three scared turtle girls, then nod.

"Be careful…"

"We will."

Leo and Don rush out of the room hastily followed by Raph, Mikey and their sensei. I gulp down air, trying to push the pain to the back of my head. Tentatively, Meiyo steps forward, eyes latched upon my limp arm.

"Let me look-"

I shrug away from the turtle who's all of a sudden turned gentle. She looks at me with her glittery golden eyes, silently pleading. With a sigh, I move towards her, keeping my head turned away.

"Is it bad?"

She mutters something to herself then I hear a ripping of fabric. I glance back to see her ripping up the bottom of her dress, identical to Shinrai and Kibou's. The lifeless white dress floats over her body, making her seem like she doesn't even have a shell. She meticulously folds the bit of fabric into a large triangle whilst Kibou steps forward, the two of them skilfully manoeuvring my broken arm into a sling.

"That should hold it for now."

I look back up into the gold eyes that looked at me so coldly only moments ago. She smiles, a little awkwardly, like she's not used to it, then clears her throat.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it… Innen."

"You do remember me."

"Yeah," the oldest turtle glances away, "of course I do. It's just a little hard to believe is all."

"You've been gone for so long…" Kibou chimes in.

"Well, I'm here now and if we get outta here, I'll never leave you again. I promise."

The two standing sisters smile, albeit a little weakly, before twisting around to look at Shinrai, curled up in the corner against the wall. Watching their worried expressions, I creep forward, trying not to scare her anymore. When I get close enough to her to reach out but not close enough to intimidate, I crouch down.

"Shinrai… I don't know what to say to you. I've dreamed about this moment for so long and now it's here, I don't know what to say. I guess I need to say, I'm sorry, I let you down, all of you, and-"

I fall back with a thud as two spindly arms surround my neck and a beak is pushed into my shoulder. Blonde hair tickles my face and my legs tangle with those of a similar colour.

"I-it's okay. You're here now. Thank you Innen, thank you so much."

She begins to cry and I feel the prickle of tears at my eyes too. I manage to hold onto my composure as she cries and shakes in my arms.

"It'll be okay now, Rai, it'll be okay." I whisper. "C'mon, you've gotta get up now okay? The boys will be back for us any minute."

I help the littlest turtle stand and turn my eyes to the door as it swings open. My heart sinks as several soldiers with guns pour in, shouting and grabbing the other two sisters. I leap forward, taking out both men trying to grab the wriggling Kibou and spin around to see Mei send a well aimed kick into a soldiers shin. In surprise, he lets go of her and swears only to be swept onto his feet by me. I dodge in and out, taking on the few soldiers remaining when a short scream alerts me to Shinrai being dragged out.

"Shinrai!"

As I go to run forward, I feel a burn spread through my bicep, race up to my shoulder and down to my forearm. I grab for my arm and blink back at the blood shining on my hands. Falling to my knees, I grasp at the bleeding appendage watching as my sister is taken away from me once again.


	10. Blood, Sweat and Tears

**Author's notes- **I don't own the boys, only the absolutely darling little girls and of course, Ai.

I was debating whether or not to put this chapter up yet, but I thought, why not? It is a little sad, I will warn you.

Blood, Sweat and Tears.

The fire alarm rang out once again for the third time that afternoon. Baxter huffed a little to himself and glanced around at the unfamiliar department he was currently in. Shinji had sent him down to look for a few things he'd needed and Baxter had greatly accepted.

The three extremely mischievous turtles, Ai, Innen and Kibou had been wreaking havoc all morning and he'd had to shout at them numerous times. Kameko had then stepped in, telling him not to shout when he inadvertently snapped at her. He'd been quick to accept the offer to get out for a little while but once again, he'd been interrupted.

"C'mon Dr. Stockman, you don't wanna get drenched by the sprinklers."

Baxter grumbled a small response to the other male doctor trying to hurry people out then joined the queue. Everybody trudged outside once again and gathered around the building, waiting for the OK to go back in.

The young scientist studied the door, watching for Shinji and Kameko. The last few people filed out and they had not been among them. He was reaffirming the thought that they were probably shutting the children away when he'd realised the alarm was still ringing loud and clear, something that hadn't happened in the previous. The crowd was beginning to get restless but the few security guards were refusing to let anybody back in. Growing anxious, Baxter pushed himself forward.

"Excuse me…? Excuse me?!"

"What is it, pal?" An uninterested security guard answered.

"Sorry but Dr. Imagawa and his daughter have not come out of the building yet, if you'd just let me back-"

"I don't think so," the guard shoved him back, "we don't know if this is a drill or not, yeah?"

"So surely I should go back to check if they're okay."

The guard sighed and began to talk when a bloodcurdling scream came from the very top of the building. The startled crowd shouted and pointed as thick black smoke started to curl out from a window. In the confusion, Baxter ran back into the building, desperate to save his friend, girlfriend and the small infants.

He raced up the stairs, the air becoming more choking and thick as he climbed higher and higher. Lifting his arm to his mouth, he broke down the door to the very top laboratory and gasped in a thick cloud of black smoke. As he coughed, he surveyed the scene; flames flicking and dancing all around the room and cries echoed out from every corner. He dove in without a care for his own life and bumped into an adult.

"Baxter…" Shinji coughed and wheezed, "Get out!"

"Not without all of you, get the turtles out and hide them in the alleyway out back, I'm going in for Kameko."

"Baxter-"

"No! Go, the kids need you, they trust you."

The younger man began to cough violently as the smoke clawed at every inch of his lungs and Shinji nodded.

"Please… help her."

The Japanese man raced off to collect the children he loved so much. Baxter pressed forward, crouching low to the floor as to not breathe in as much smoke. He stumbled forward, following the cries and shouts.

"Please! Somebody! Please!"

"Kameko!"

"Baxter? I'm here! Please, get over here."

He managed to find his girlfriend but his heart sunk. She was trapped beneath a huge bookshelf which had partly collapsed and grasped her legs. Both Innen and Shinrai were crying in her arms.

"Baxter…" She coughed and her eyes streamed, "please listen to me. Take the children-"

"No! I won't leave you here!"

"I won't get out of here, please."

The floor beneath made an uncomforting creak and rumble. Innen had started to cough whilst Shinrai clung to Kameko, crying uncontrollably.

"Take them, please take them, they're not hurt."

Kameko let go of them, giving Innen a small nudge forward. She stumbled blindly, grabbing out to anything and caught onto Baxter's arm. He let her bury herself into his chest and he held out his arms for Shinrai. Kameko bent down, whispering gently to the blonde turtle in Japanese but still the little one would not budge.

"Please Shinrai, little _kame_, please."

With both crying and shaking, Kameko wrenched Shinrai away from her and passed her over to Baxter. She screamed and wailed, half choking on the smoke as she did.

"Go Baxter! Now!"

"I can't-" his eyes welled up, "I can't leave you to die."

"If you stay, Innen and Shinrai will die. Baxter, you need to protect them, their life has been hard enough already, please don't end it for them so soon."

"But Kameko, I love you, I'm so sorry for shouting."

"I love you too," her deep chocolate eyes ran with tears and her voice had become weak, "I always will. Thank you for everything, Baxter Stockman."

He held her hand tightly for a moment, looked in her eyes one last time and stumbled backwards. As he turned his back, he heard the floor give a final creak and collapse. Sobs racked his chest as he held the two turtle girls so close to him and began to make it out of the room.

Baxter ran down the stairs as fast as he could, completely aware that the building was falling apart around him. He raced for the fire exit door, shoving it open and finding himself in an alleyway with the two girls still crying and coughing. His own eyes still swam with tears but he pressed on, eager to find the rest of the children whilst shushing the two he had.

He had only made it a little way down the alleyway when he had heard quiet whispering coming from a dumpster. Placing down Innen, as Shinrai would not let go, he lifted the lid and three pairs of eyes blinked back at him. Meiyo stepped forward, eyes filled with tears.

"Mommy?"

The scientist's heart wrenched at the small child. He could merely shake his head at her and when he did, she stifled a small sob.

"Daddy… look after us?"

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he nodded once again and hitched Shinrai up in his arms.

"_Hai _Meiyo."

Gathering the children up, he waited for the crowd outside of the building to be distracted and rushed across the street to the safe place that was the Imagawa household. It was cramped and a little damp but it would have to do for the children for now, his apartment was too far away.

All of them trudged in, hearts heavy and eyes teary. He treated them as well as he possibly could, dressing a burn Meiyo had gotten and seeing to the small cut on Ai's head. Innen was still coughing quite violently, but he managed to soothe her by rocking her. He bathed the debris-stained children and put them in Shinji's bed, kissing each and tucking them in.

Too numb to feel anything, Baxter collapsed onto the armchair. His breathing rattled a little and he was pretty sure he'd suffered a few burns, but none of that mattered. Kameko was dead and Shinji was missing. When questioned, the children had done little other than shrug, apart from Meiyo who squeaked out 'ran away'. Ai had handed over a small thing crunched into his hands which Baxter now took from his pocket. It was a crumpled business card and he guessed Ai must have mistakenly grabbed it from Shinji's shirt pocket when he picked him up in the fire.

Carefully, he unwrinkled the card and perused it carefully then sat thinking for a while until his eyes fell heavy. As he slept, he still held the business card with the red dragon foot and a name that said _'Oroku Saki_'.

* * *

**End notes-** I actually cried writing this. It might just be me but I found it so sad! Anyway, I hope things are actually starting to fit together now; all those unanswered questions about Karm's origins finally answered. If you've got any questions, please send them this way 


	11. A Turtle And Mouse Chase

**Author's notes-** I don't own the TMNT or Master Splinter but I do own all of the girls in this chapter.

Sticking to my vow of only speaking in two narratives, this one will be from a third-person view so you can witness everything going on but it's set in current time with Karm. It's a long, action packed chapter and if you don't understand what's going on, please ask. If I get a few people saying "I don't understand" then I'll rewrite it for you. I just hope it makes sense and I hope you enjoy it :)

A Turtle And Mouse Chase

Meiyo fell to her knees next to the sister she'd just witnessed taking down several fully-grown men. She was a little shocked but knew there were more important things to be done. Immediately, she moved Karma's hand over to the gunshot wound in her already injured arm and placed her hand on top to stem the blood flow. Everything was happening too fast for her to comprehend; Shinrai had been dragged away and the rest of the soldiers had followed after shooting Karma. The oldest sister glanced back to Kibou who was watching, helpless and angry.

"Kibou, go find the others, Innen can't help."

"No, I'm fine-"

As Karma tried to get to her knees, she fell down with a yelp. Kibou watched as the sister only a few months younger than her writhed from the pain. The anger flared up in her and spread through her veins, giving her a new lease of life to run out of the room and into the hallway where the male turtles and their rat master were fighting off Bishop. He'd managed to break out of the room, with the help of his soldiers, who had been ordered to grab at least one of the girls. She grabbed the very first one she saw and tried to drag him away, but he seemed hesitant to follow.

"Innen's been shot, she-she-…"

Donatello's eyes widened and he glanced back to his brothers and father. He decided that Raphael and Michelangelo were making short work of an injured Bishop so he grabbed Leonardo and followed the dark-haired turtle.

Karma's eyes flickered to her two brothers in the doorway then closed again. Worry clawed at the purple-banded turtle as he knelt down next to Meiyo and tried to survey the damage.

"She's losing blood, not a dangerous amount, but that might change if we don't do something soon."

If he weren't worrying for his little sister's life, Donatello would have been impressed with the way Meiyo was handling things. He glanced around the room, searching for something to stem the bleeding when a white dress was placed into his hands. He glanced up at Kibou, who was unashamed of now being naked in front of the two male turtles, and blushed very deeply.

Muttering 'thanks', he began to tear the dress up into a makeshift bandage whilst Meiyo kept Karma's hand over the wound.

"They took Shinrai," Meiyo glanced up to the blue-banded turtle, "they dragged her away, we don't know where they're taking her."

Leonardo was having to think, and fast. His two other brothers came skidding into the room, breathing heavily and weapons still drawn, as his father also appeared. The old rat's eyes immediately clapped upon his injured daughter and rushed forward.

"We'll go find her, c'mon Raph, Mikey."

"Find who?"

"Bishop's men took Shinrai, we need to-"

"No, stay here Leo, they need ya. Me an' Mike will deal with this."

Before the oldest could speak, the two flame-coloured banded turtles were rushing out of the room. He found himself wondering why Raphael had taken charge and not even in a hothead kind of way; he wanted to help and he was doing it sensibly. But his red-banded brother was not his worry; it was his green-banded sister that was his worry.

Meanwhile, Raphael and Michelangelo were dashing down the winding hallways, following the very faint screams they heard coming from in front of them. A stitch was starting to tear at Michelangelo's middle, but he wouldn't stop. This poor turtle girl who he'd only had a moment to glance at, needed somebody to help, and he would run to the end of the earth if it meant helping her.

They had caught up with the soldiers, who were having to struggle with a small girl who would now not give up. She wriggled and writhed in their arms, trying to use only the small amount of weight she had to her biggest potential. The soldiers were shouting obscenities at her but that wasn't going to stop her; she'd found her sister and she was going to do anything to be with her.

The group piled through a small door at the end of the corridor, next to the main entrance and the sliding of a few bolts was heard. Raphael growled as he reached the door, hammering his fist against it for good measures. He heard the rumble of an engine and panicked; they'd never catch up with them on foot but then he perked up as he heard another engine roaring. He and Michelangelo raced for the entrance to the building where an armoured truck had pulled up, quickly followed by April's car.

"Raph, what's going on?"

"Ya got Leatherhead with ya?"

The humanoid crocodile jumped from the trailer attached to the car at the sound of his name.

"I am here friend, I am sorry I could not do anything sooner."

"Look, Karm's hurt. Don might need you two but me, Case an' Mike have got some bastards ta chase."

On cue, the black-haired lunatic that Raphael classed as his friend leant out of the truck window.

"We're what?"

Two armoured trucks broke out from the garage only a few metres away and tore down the street.

"Follow that convoy, C'MON."

The two turtles jumped into the truck and as Michelangelo closed the doors, Casey stepped on it, leaving April and Leatherhead completely bewildered but heading into the building all the same.

Thankful for the clear streets due to it still being early morning, Casey put his foot to the floor as the two trucks in front filed off onto the highway. He closely followed them, managing to swing out alongside and keeping up pace with them.

"Raph, cover me okay?"

"Mikey, don't ya dare do what I think yer gunna do!"

The orange-banded turtle was standing too close to the back doors for Raphael's liking. His youngest brother merely grinned wildly, for the first time that night, and holding on tightly to them, released the doors. He swung back with them, wincing a little as he crashed against them but kept his grip tight. Foolishly, Michelangelo looked at the blurring road, merely inches away from his feet and gulped. He put the fear of falling to the back of his mind and climbed up the door, onto the roof.

Raphael was twisted in his seat, watching his little brother and cursing him silently.

"Hey Raph, you should try this! It's like surfing but on a car!"

"Mikey! Get down before I rip ya from yer shell! …An' ya ain't ever been surfin'!"

The trademark laugh caused Raphael to growl and roll his eyes. When he'd gotten up that morning, he was hoping that he and Karma could have watched that film he'd been meaning to watch for ages and maybe even have some pizza. Now, he was climbing over the seat and onto his motorcycle, carelessly throwing on his jacket and pulling his helmet on hurriedly.

"Don't do nothin' stupid, Case, ya got my brother on the roof."

A loud thud was heard as well as an excited 'SHELL YEAH!'.

"Uh, I hate ta correct ya Raph, but I _had_ yer brother on the roof."

Raphael made a promise to himself. He promised as soon as Michelangelo was safe, he would kick the shell of out him. The second eldest revved his bike and raced it out from the back of the truck. It bumped a little as he landed onto the road but he twisted the bike around and raced after the three trucks.

The youngest brother had dug two of his shuriken into the top of the metal roof of the second of Bishop's truck and was clinging on for his life. He hadn't thought this far ahead and had comforted himself with the fact he'd seen people do it all the time on films. Two soldiers climbed out of the back of the truck and onto the top as Michelangelo lay on the roof, with shuriken digging into his palms and his stomach rumbling loudly. He managed to get to his feet and duck the punch heading for him.

"Okay! No more Mr. Nice Guy, I'm hungry and tired and you won't like me when I'm hungry and tired!"

He swung his nunchucks towards the soldier advanced on him, wrapping one around his arm and thwacking him in the ribs with the other. The soldier doubled over and Michelangelo brought his knee up to meet his nose. The man crumpled and was stepped over by the next soldier, who decided not to rush in as the other foolishly did.

By this time, Raphael had caught up with the door to the passenger side of the truck and Casey was keeping the first truck in its place. The red-banded turtle kept the bike steady as he reached for his sai when the driver reached over and tried to swing the door out into him but luckily he managed to swerve the bike and grab the door.

"That was the stupidest thing ya coulda done."

The turtle jumped from his bike into the passenger seat, watching his pride and joy scrape along the highway in the wing mirrors.

"An' now ya owe me a new bike ya bastard!"

The two wrestled for control of the truck, as Michelangelo was struggling with his new opponent on the roof. He was fast, and not as stupid as the previous soldier; he fought with tactic instead of force and almost managed to trip the young turtle over onto the road. Michelangelo caught the soldier's fist as he raced towards him, but missed the other heading for his cheek. His mouth exploded with blood and he immediately spat. The man squealed and the turtle laughed at him, twisting his arm and sweeping his feet underneath him. Triumphant, he grinned with bloody teeth and started to dance when suddenly, the truck jammed to a halt and the turtle fell back onto his shell with a groan.

"How d'ya like my drivin' now Mikey?"

"Not funny, Raph!"

The youngest turtle hopped down from the roof and peered into the back of the truck. Shinrai was huddled into the corner, her head buried into her arms and she was crying to herself.

"Please… if you're going to take me away, don't, please, just kill me, I can't take this anymore."

The youngest turtle girl listened as light footsteps made their way towards her. She braced herself, one hand on the cross around her neck when she was hugged tightly. She jumped a little but didn't move.

"So… don't ya wanna come live with us? 'Cause you're not really living if you haven't got me in your life."

The blonde lifted her head and looked into the crystal blue eyes of one of the turtles. He was smiling a little lopsidedly and still had his hands on her shoulders. She laughed, he grinned.

"I thought… you…"

Shinrai twisted her head away, blushing deeply then nodded. The youngest brother took that as a cue to help her up and he held her close to him. His older brother was watching from the back, helmet tucked under his arm and felt a rush in his heart. He wished that Karma was with him and that's when he remembered.

"…Mike! C'mon, we've gotta get Karm, get in the truck with Casey!"

The red-banded turtle was already running down the highway for his scratched, scraped bike and pulling on his helmet. He climbed onto it and Michelangelo laughed as he almost fell off.

"C'mon, let's go get our sister."

The two turtles caught up with the two other armoured trucks where they saw that Casey had skidded in front of the one being driven by Bishop's men and he had gotten all of the soldiers out of the back and lined up.

"That's it, good goons, we don't want anythin' ta happen now do we?"

"Uh, Case?"

"Jus' teachin' these guys not ta mess with us, huh?"

Michelangelo then realised, the four soldiers had each been handcuffed to the railings by the side of the road. Unable to resist, he ran along the line, pulling down their pants and laughing hysterically.

"Oh Case, it's what I've always wanted!"

The turtle hugged the laughing man before they both made their way into the truck, quietly followed by Shinrai who was still a little scared but also bemused.

"So Mike, who's the chick?"

Casey was rewarded with a slap upside the head as Michelangelo sighed; he'd always wanted to be the one who did the hitting as opposed to the one who received it.

Raphael was racing back to Bishop's HQ, just hoping, praying that Karma was okay. As he got there, he saw her lifeless body being carried by Leonardo and Donatello into the back of the trailer with Leatherhead hovering just behind, worry darkening his face.

"Karm!"

He threw off his helmet, dropping it carelessly onto the floor and clambered in after his brothers. They stepped back as he grasped for the girl turtle's hand.

"Karm, c'mon, open yer eyes, please Karm, I'm so sorry I called ya a bitch, ya did what ya had to do but please, don't die, 'kay? Don't do this to me-"

A weak hand was placed on the red-banded turtle's cheek and Karma opened her cloudy ocean eyes.

"I know Raph, it's okay. I'm sorry too but I'm really sleepy now… can I go to sleep?"

He nodded, closing his teary amber eyes and gulped. With a little squeeze of the hand which had now been taken from his face, he kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams girl, I love ya."

"Love you… Raphy."

The green-banded turtle fluttered her eyes closed, ready to sleep, unaware she was being watched by her friends and combined families, each of them silently hoping she'd pull through soon.


	12. High Expectations Of A Low Man

**Author's notes-** The little turtles, Shinji and Kameko are mine but nobody else is.

Hello there :) Long time no... uh, write huh? Well, sorry, but the forecast isn't looking much better for the next month or so either. My exams are coming up, i'll be turning 18 this month and next month i'll be on holiday for two weeks but this story will be finished by then and a new series of stories will be starting. I'm true to my word, this is my last Karma story, the next ones will be Karma, Meiyo, Kibou and Shinrai stories... :P I couldn't ever stop writing about her I don't think, i've got ideas for her up to when she's really really old. But anyway, i'll make sure I finish this (I almost have in my drafts) and that I do some writing on my holiday, if not, write lots up before it.

Third person narrative, a pretty short chapter, so i'll put up the next one for you too :)

High Expectations Of A Low Man.

"One dozen white roses, please."

This time, as the flowers were handed over, Baxter paid. The elderly woman took the money with eyes that looked as heavy as his heart felt and as she turned to give him the change, she perked up a little.

"I'm sure I know you from somewhere… Ah, yes. You're that nice young man from a few weeks ago."

"Yes..."

Baxter said slowly, cautious of the bundle at his feet that was poking at the water drops on the sleeve of her raincoat with a mitten clad hand. She was singing quietly to herself, keeping her hooded head down like her 'father' had told her to do so.

"And who is this little bundle of joy?"

"…Her name is Innen. I'm sorry, she's very shy, she won't speak to strangers."

The shop-keeper smiled warmly, her eyes softening at the shy little girl. She plucked an extra white rose out for her, holding it out for her to take.

"Here you go little one. A pretty flower for a girl with a very pretty name."

Innen shuffled forward, keeping her eyes down and took the flower, chirping _'domo __arigato'_ before returning to Baxter's side.

"What a sweet little girl. Are the flowers for somebody special again?"

The scientist breathed in heavily, trying not to let the tears spring to his eyes. He nodded and looked down to the girl at his feet once again, who studied the white flower carefully, stroking a podgy thumb along the petals. Baxter then noticed how everything apart from the flowers were stored away in boxes; the woman caught his puzzled gaze and smiled weakly.

"There's no place for this little flower shop anymore. I don't get many customers so I'm selling this place and hoping to move on."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know," she sighed sadly, "All I know is flower-arranging, but who buys flowers anymore?"

"…Good luck."

"Thank you, young man."

Baxter nudged out the disguised turtle girl who was watching her feet walk in the strange green boots that her father had given to her. She wasn't so keen on wearing all of the clothes she had on but could understand that she had to; she knew she was different.

The two walked down the streets and down to a quieter part of town, the man having to pick up his 'daughter' after a short time as her feet started to tire. As they entered tall dark gates, Innen wriggled to be put down and clutched onto Baxter's hand as they continued to walk into the vast open space. The soggy grass squelched under foot, the little girl finding a small delight in the silly noises but the other with her remained silent.

She looked up and saw serious he was, only just able to see past her hood, then pulled up the scarf disguising her beak further. Innen hadn't quite understood what 'going to see Mommy' meant because she thought her mother was gone. Ai had tried explaining to her that at some point, everyone goes to sleep forever but she still hadn't understood. Now, as she walked amongst tall slabs of stone with scribbles of writing, did she understand a little more. Her mother was not going to come back but she could visit her stone and remember her.

The tall and small figures stood before a humble grave, tucked away under a small tree. The freshly carved letters wept with water from the grey day and the stone shimmered. Baxter took four of the flowers from the bouquet and handed them to Innen and with the flower that had been given to her by the florist she had five, one each for her and her siblings. Carefully, she placed them down side by side before the grave, saying each of their names. Baxter watched with teary crystal eyes as Innen placed the last flower down and then he put the remaining bunch down on the fresh ground next to them.

He read the letters once again and took Innen's hand.

'_**Imagawa Kameko.**_

_**Beloved daughter, girlfriend and mother.**_

_**Loved always and forever.'**_

They both walked away in silence, feet squelching through sodden paths. Innen decided to be a big girl, like her mother told her she'd have to be in the fire, and walk all of the way home. Baxter had managed to move his bale of turtles from Shinji's apartment, to his very own, which was quite a walk from the cemetary. When she was reunited with her siblings at home, her feet throbbed and she was tired, but she was proud and felt her mother would be too. The children were fed and tucked into bed for an afternoon nap, leaving Baxter sat alone, once again, and contemplating too much. His eyes caught the red scrap of paper by the telephone and before he knew it, he was calling a number.

"Oroku Saki, what business do you have calling my private number?"

"Hello Mr. Saki, I am Doctor Baxter Stockman and-"

"I have no interest in pathetic _doctors _who are calling me to ask for funds for some irrelevant, equally pathetic project."

Baxter frowned at the poisonous tone but continued, "I worked for Dr. Imagawa, Mr Saki, I believe you _were_ interested in him."

"…Ah. I believe we have gotten off on the wrong foot, Dr. Stockman-"

"The wrong foot _indeed_."

"_Quite_. Why don't we organise a meeting and you can discuss the interesting projects you and Dr. Imagawa were working on?"

"Interesting isn't the word…"

Baxter was watching the five turtles sleeping peacefully. He had nowhere to go and nobody to turn to. His only option was another man seemingly interested in science too and he just hoped that Mr. Saki would understand about the turtle children and perhaps house them in his laboratories, like Shinji had done. He had high expectations that he didn't know where going to be crushed.


	13. One World, Two Families

**Author's notes-** I don't own the TMNT, just my girls and the not-so-little black cat.

Third person point of view set in the present with Karm :)

One World, Two Families.

Karma awoke to much grumbling and grunting. She hadn't quite remembered everything yet as sleep was still half holding onto her, but the memories were reawakened when she moved her extremely sore arm. With a little groan, she rolled onto her back and wrenched open heavy eyes to realise she was in the Lair and guessed it was probably morning. No one was in the room with her, but the door was open and voices from below were filtering upwards. She heaved herself up and was greeted by her reflection in the mirror. If she thought she'd felt worse than she'd looked, she was wrong; she was bruised, she was bandaged and she was naked.

Grumbling to herself and struggling a little, the turtle girl managed to pull on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, keeping her slung arm inside. As she made her way towards and down the stairs, she could hear the conversation more clearly.

"But-"

"But nothing!" Meiyo snapped back. "Yeah we're girls, but we can handle ourselves."

"Looks like ya can."

"Mei, sit down. Look wise guy, I don't know who you think you are but-"

"Okay that's enough! Everybody calm down." Leo tried.

"Nah, let's hear her out. C'mon sugar, spice, an' nothin' nice, whatcha got ta say ta me?"

"Raph!"

"You bastard!"

"Kibou!"

A short, sharp whistle rang through the air, causing the two cats who were keeping Shinrai's feet warm to flatten their ears a little. Everybody snapped their eyes to the last person to join their conversation, some starting forward.

"Karm-"

"Innen-"

"If you've got nothing nice to say, keep it shut, _capice_?"

All eyes were on the turtle who had a dark look to her face and a tone that said 'don't piss me off'.

"We've got problems. We need to get out of here; Bishop's not going to stop looking for us. He's reckless, he'll do anything to get us and I mean anything. So what I suggest is boys, you pack up all of your favourite things, Mikey pack the cats some food, and girls, come with me."

She ascended the stairs once again leaving everybody blinking, astounded and exchanging glances.

"Is she always like that…?" Kibou asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I am. And I'm a pretty mean shot, so unless you move your shells, a bucket of ice cold water's gonna be flung your way."

Needless to say, everybody moved; the boys and Klunk each rushing in five separate directions whilst the girls, and Theo rushed upstairs. Karma's black cat was sticking close to Shinrai; he'd quite obviously taken a liking to her.

"Innen?"

"In here."

Meiyo crept forward towards the only room with an open door, her two younger sisters and the cat following cautiously. A crash was heard and Meiyo hurried in to find Karma pulling out the two drawers she had in the dresser onto the floor. They were piled messily with clothes, something that Kibou recoiled at a little.

"Pick anything you want out of there for now. I'll given April what money I have saved up to get you some more clothes but sorry, you'll have to make do for now."

The golden-eyed turtle watched as her third youngest sister winced at her arm and pulled out a backpack, wondering if she could fit the three books she was currently reading in it as well as the rest of her stuff. She hadn't realised she was being watched until an arm was put around her shoulder.

"Innen… We… appreciate all of this, you know?-"

"You don't have to thank me. It was something I just needed to do." The kunoichi was grim. "I'll go guard the door so nobody comes in."

The three watched as the turtle that radiated with hurt sloped out of her room and closed the door. Meiyo and Kibou were deeply worried for her, they knew she was hurt but they didn't know how hurt she was, whilst Shinrai was merely scared, terrified for the sister whom she treasured so much.

* * *

"Hey Mike, ya seen Karm around?"

The red-banded turtle dropped the backpack he had to the floor whilst his brother on the couch was picking out his three favourite comics to take with him to the Farmhouse. He was about to shrug, too interested in his precious items when he realised he hadn't seen Karm for a few hours.

"No, I haven't… that's weird, I thought she was helping Donny collect up the food... Mmm, food... so hungry..."

At the mention of his name, the purple-banded turtle came out from the kitchen, a packet of popcorn clutched in his left hand from his sorting. He frowned heavily and shook his head.

"No… I thought she was helping Leo pack…?"

The three brothers looked up to the stairs where said blue-banded turtle was descending slowly, carrying his katana and backpack. He stopped, having heard the last part of the conversation, eyeridge raised a little.

"She's missing…?"

"Check with the girls."

Leonardo threw his backpack down to Raphael, who caught it expertly, and slung his weapons casually over his shoulder. He quickly walked down to Karma's room and tapped lightly on the door. He was greeted by Kibou, who was guarding the door to make sure nobody charged in whilst her sister's got dressed.

"Is Karm in there with you?"

The green-eyed turtle shrunk back behind the door to glance back to her other sister's and shook her head slowly, then opened the door a little further to talk to the eldest male.

"She's not with you?"

She read his expression loud and clear, and before he could even open his mouth to speak, she'd pounced.

"Where is she?!"

"Innen's missing?"

Meiyo came to stand behind her sister, golden-brown eyes narrowed a little. Leonardo had already seen how defensive she could get, remembering back to Bishop's headquarters when Karma had first tried talking with her new-found sisters. He had made the assumption then that she would be a handful.

"No, she's not missing. She does this a lot, she goes out, not telling us where she's going," He lied a little, "we'll call her, but if she wants to be left alone, we leave her alone."

"You heard her before! She said we needed to get out of here, why would she leave?"

The three other brothers had ascended the stairs and grouped behind Leonardo, and Shinrai had taken hold of Meiyo's hand at the back of the group. The two youngest of the separate families met eyes for a second, Michelangelo rolling his eyes and sticking out his tongue whilst Shinrai giggled quietly at his antics.

"She ain't _left_. She needs her space, time ta think; her life's been pretty crazy the past few months but she'll be back."

The eldest of the girls went to speak, but held her tongue. She hated to admit it but, this egotistical, rough male was right and he had known her sister more recently than she herself had. Her only choice was to nod, to back down, and she hated it.

"Leonardo?"

The boys' rat master was calling out for his eldest, the sign that either a big decision was to be made or that they were going to drink tea. He eyed the six remaining turtles carefully, giving them an unspoken 'don't do anything rash' then handed Raphael his cell phone.

"Call Karm, see if she'll answer. If she doesn't, we'll just have to wait for her."

They all watched, standing in two seperate groups, as the blue-banded turtle jogged down the stairs. The three girls turned to Raphael, glancing at him cautiously and waiting for him to use the cell. The three boys exchanged glances, then looked back to the girls, all dressed in clothes that hung from them, remembering how thin Karma had been when she'd first come to them. Michelangelo stepped forward bravely, putting on a huge and cute grin, rubbed his hands together and announced:

"So who's hungry? I am!"

Meanwhile, Leonardo had reached the bottom of the stairs, where his master was patiently waiting for him, leaning upon his cane and flicking his tail rhymically. The old rat had been in his room meditating since they had returned home, whilst the girls, and Michelangelo, had all grabbed a few hours sleep as they waited for Karma to recover. He'd had much to think about, the family had doubled in size in a mere few hours and it was clear that his daughter had been through much cruelty at the hands of Bishop.

"_Hai sensei?"_

"Leonardo, we must talk."

Nodding, he followed the elderly rat into his room, carefully shutting the door behind him then sat, head bowed in respect. His mind had also been racing in the few hours since returning home. He was barely tired, even though he hadn't slept in over 24 hours; the adrenaline and a big mug of tea had kept the eldest pacing, wondering and watching.

"Karma has been to talk with me."

The turtle snapped up his head, about to speak but the raising of a soft paw silently shushed him.

"She is fine my son, she said she would be no longer than an hour. She did not tell me where she was going but she did tell me it was important."

Master Splinter sighed heavily, but Leonardo couldn't read his expression. He looked sorrowful and defeated but he couldn't mistake the twinkle in the old brown eyes, the one that always assured everyone that everything would be okay.

"She had discussed… going to Mr. Jones's grandmother's house with me. Her wish was that you should go alone; yourself, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and her three sisters, Meiyo, Kibou and Shinrai."

"No. No sensei, I refuse-"

"Let me finish before you pass your judgement."

The eldest relaxed back into his bow, physically apologising but also biting his tongue. Going there alone, leaving sensei, what was Karma thinking? Or was she _not_ thinking?

"She wished this so that you could all grow to learn about each other, to heal mentally, to bond. It is clear that Karma needs time with her sisters, but also her brothers. She is the bond between all of you and she knows it is her duty to bring this now big family together, after all, the girls are welcome to stay at our Lair if they wish… if you think so, my son."

"Why are you asking me, sensei…? _You_ are our Master."

"Yes, I am," once again the old rat sighed, "But… I will not live forever, Leonardo, you know that, even if you do not wish to accept that. Our family is expanding, and may even continue to expand, something I never thought possible before. I am old and this family grows, as does its needs. They need somebody to be the head of it, and I no longer fulfil that criteria."

"Wait, what?!" The blue-banded turtle rose, "Are you telling me, you're putting me in charge? No sensei, I can't-"

"I have told you before, there is no such thing as 'cannot', there is only 'will not'. I believe that you are capable of this role and whilst you may be a little younger than I thought you would be when you were handed it, you are more than able. Your past few months away with the Ancient One have made you wise far beyond your years. "

The blue-banded turtle stood, his katana still only slung over his shoulder, mouth open and his chest barely moving with breath. He suddenly inhaled quickly and set his mouth into a grim line, turning his shell to his father to think.

"You have apprehensions, I realise this, it is a big responsibility, so I believe that one week, perhaps two, of taking on this role will help you to decide. I leave it in your hands."

A delicate paw was put upon the turtle's scarred shoulder. The rat sensei looked upon his son, remembering fondly how it seemed only minutes ago he was protecting this small turtle from the wide-world and curing his fear of heights. Now he was sure, that his tall, broad shouldered son was protecting him from the world, and that he knew and was scared of that fact.

"Father… I accept what you and Karma have talked about and think… it's a great idea, but, what about April, Casey, Leatherhead, the Professor and yourself? We'd all agreed that it was best for us all to disappear for a while, out of New York at least."

Coyly, the old rat smiled, chuckling a little to himself.

"Yes, we shall all still be taking holidays. I believe Miss. O'Neill and Mr. Jones will be visiting Miss. O'Neill's sister and myself, Leatherhead and Professor Honeycutt will be going to stay with the Ancient One. My son, I believe it is you who has received the worst hand."

With that, the still chuckling old rat disappeared with a flick of his tail as Leonardo thought through what he'd said.

He'd be alone for a few weeks, with Raphael, and Michelangelo, who would inevitably wind up Donatello and Karma, whilst April and Casey would be sunning it far away from all of them and Master Splinter relaxed in his home country without the cry of 'senseiii!' every five minutes.

Leonardo cringed and hoped some day he too would be as cunning as his rat master.

* * *

**End notes-** Ahh, poor Leo, will he ever beat Master Splinter in a game of wits? Haha :)


	14. It's Been A Long, Long Time

**Author's notes-** I own everybody in this chapter and unfortunately not the TMNT.

Hmm, so this story is coming to an end, just this chapter and another small one. Do you actually want me to write the pairing up of the boys and girls at the Farmhouse? I have quite a few ideas but if I did write it, there wouldn't be more action, it would be more revolving around family and love. Just let me know :)

It's Been A Long, Long Time...

In a quiet place across town, far away from the Lair of the newly bonding family, a solitary figure was highlighted in the early morning sun, creeping and slinking along rooftops, a little unsteadily, but efficiently. With every jump and jolt, her arm leapt in her sling, causing her to wince but she continued regardless. She'd changed into her kunoichi outfit whilst everyone else was rushing around trying to pack, and she thanked herself for packing much quicker. She'd had one last thing to attend to before she left New York for a while, and it was as she'd told her father, very important.

Karma landed almost silently on the balcony outside of the window of a modern apartment and quietly tapped on the glass. Only a few short moments later, the window was opened and a horrifically scarred and shaking hand was held out to her. With a soft smile, Karma took the hand and climbed into the small apartment.

"Innen, you returned…"

"Of course I did."

The turtle embraced the Japanese man, and tears trickled over his scarred and wrinkled face. He pulled back, hands upon her shoulders and looked at her through old eyes.

His face, hands and chest were all badly scarred from where he'd broken down a door in the fire nearly 13 years ago and the flames had licked up his upper body in a blazing pain. He had shielded the three turtle children behind him, taking the brunt of the fire and making sure they didn't sustain any injuries then managed to get them outside safely, hoping that Baxter would follow him with Innen, Shinrai and Kameko. He shushed the distressed children, hiding them in a dumpster before stumbling and hardly able to see, towards the fire-fighters standing around outside of the building. As he got to them, he passed out from the pain of the burns and the smoke constricting his lungs.

When Shinji came to in the hospital a few days later, his face, hands and chest searing with pain, he was unable to remember much. The nurses told him he had been in a fire and sustained very bad burns, but still he could hardy remember. As he recovered, he tried desperately to remember any detail, however small; he even had to be told that his daughter was in the fire too but had not survived. By the time he had recovered enough to be released, Kameko had been buried and her tombstone was written in English, something which he despised.

It was not until a year later of staying in, refusing to see the outside world that he'd had flashbacks of before the incident. He remembered the turtle children, how they giggled and called him _'sofu'_, and he remembered his beautiful daughter. Not all of the memories were pleasant; he'd remembered a certain man. Currently, he was the scientist of Oroku Saki, a very wealthy businessman in the city and his name was Baxter Stockman. All Shinji knew that was this man was in the fire and must have answers, but Dr. Stockman refused to talk to him and denied any such thing as 'mutant turtle children'.

Eventually, Shinji had moved back to Japan for a while, stewing bitterly, wondering why everybody he had ever loved had been cruelly ripped away from him. He spent the next few years in Japan alone, living comfortably but not happily. He felt like a monster and refused to go out of his beautiful house, even into the garden, until one day, he found himself brave enough to take a trip to the park, ignoring the stares and whispering of passers-by.

The native in his home-land had sat upon a bench, feeling self-conscious and unhappy, contemplating whether to turn back for home when a pug puppy ran up to him, barking happily and tongue lolling out of its mouth. Startled by the friendliness, he found himself lost in stroking the beige dog who wagged its tail happily, when a sweet voice knocked him out of his daze.

"Wow, that's a first!"

He looked up to see a lone woman, who looked no older than 40, smiling brightly and warmly at him. Her ashen blonde hair was swept off her face into a neat bun, sans a few strands that hung around her neck and her green eyes twinkled in the blinking sunlight. He was completely lost for words at her beauty.

"A first? For what?"

"Ah, so the dog whisperer _does_ speak English, I was hoping you do, I'm useless at Japanese! Poncho doesn't seem to like any strangers but I'm impressed, it looks like he likes you a lot."

Shinji blinked back at her, a little wary, but continued stroking the dog who had by this time sat on his feet. He was unsure what to say; too conscious of how ugly he felt next to this beautiful woman but also scared in case she took his silence as rude.

"I, um, do not normally get along with dogs either…"

She smiled warmly and placed herself in the seat next to him.

"To tell the truth, I was apprehensive to get him. I was always a cat person but my doctor told me a dog would help me, get me active and keep my blood sugar down."

"You are diabetic?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. My fault really, spent too much of my childhood eating sweets and not enough chasing boys."

He laughed heartily at her joke, his self-consciousness melting away. Her heart warmed at seeing his bright smile; she'd known on sight that he was an unhappy man in need of cheering up, and she was hoping to do that.

"So, why would a lovely gentleman like yourself be so alone? Waiting for a lady friend?"

"Ah, no, not at all, I um, was taking a small stroll. I was actually contemplating going back home."

"Oh. Sorry, I guess I won't keep you."

Her smile fell and she clipped the lead back onto the pug puppy, gently tugging him away from Shinji's feet. The dog looked up at her, tail slowing down to a small waggle; he was equally as sad to be pulled away. Shinji's mind raced, he couldn't let this beautiful, friendly woman out of his grasp.

"No, do not apologise, I am afraid that it is me who should apologise. I have been somewhat of a recluse for a while; my social skills are not what they could be. Could I make it up to you somehow? A coffee perhaps? Your accent tells me you are an American, a New Yorker perchance?"

"Why yes… how could you tell?"

"Well, I lived in New York for a while, a few years ago."

"Oh, really? Where?"

The two began to walk across the park, conversation flowing easily between them whilst the pug puppy trotted easily alongside Shinji who had taken his lead. They kept the chat light-hearted and the Japanese man tried when he could to make his new acquaintance laugh.

"You're gonna have to stop! My cheeks hurt!"

"I am sorry, I apologise…" He paused, waiting for her name.

"Jessica." She smiled then rolled her eyes, "How could I forget to introduce myself?! Or ask what your name is…"

"Shinji."

"What a wonderful name," Jessica sighed happily, "I love Japan so much."

"I used to…"

She picked up on his unhappy tone and expression, about to ask him why when he shook his head.

"It is getting late. Could I treat you to dinner, Jessica? Oh, um, purely as new friends."

She giggled at the blushing gentleman, linked his arm and took Poncho's lead back from him.

"I would be delighted Shinji."

The two became firm friends but also quickly fell in love. Jessica moved into Shinji's beautiful house, along with Poncho the pug, who had not grown much bigger than the first day Shinji met him. They had decided against marriage; both were widowers and felt it as if it were better off that way.

Just over a year after they had met, they returned to New York, where both of their hearts called for. Shinji sold his Japanese house and brought a modern apartment in a quieter neighbourhood that was only a short walk from Central Park. The had remained there, their lives happy but unchanged until one evening, a small tapping on the window had awoken Shinji from his dreams. He clambered out of the bed, slightly dazed, leaving a deeply sleeping Jessica behind. Confused as to why they would be a tapping on his window instead of his door, he opened the curtains cautiously to see a note tucked into the window frame which read:

_"If this is Imagawa Shinji, as I believe you are, I'll only ask one thing, if you don't remember me, please... don't scream..."_

As the Japanese man raised his head, he met with two green-blue swirled eyes and stumbled back a little in shock. The figure, dressed in baggy street clothes but unmistakably not human, raised a single finger to her lips in the 'shush' sign. He nodded, baffled, but opened the window and allowed her inside.

"It can't be…"

"It can be." Her eyes twinkled. "I'm just glad I got the right window."

Shinji was amazed at how fluent her English was and the heavy American accent she now had, something Karma had never realised she had. She pulled down the hood on the sweater she had on, shook her hair free and smiled lightly.

Now, only days later, she stood before him once again, without the street clothes and her arm in a sling.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Hmm," she looked down at it, "it's broken. That's what you get when you try to save your sisters."

"Save them?"

"Sorry, I know I never explained a lot before and I haven't got the time to explain a lot now, but… my family and I, we need to get away for a while but I promise," she took one of his hands with hers, "I promise you, I'll return and I'll explain."

"I understand." He nodded a little sadly, "but please Innen, look after your sisters and yourself, something which I could never do."

Karma smiled sadly. She planned on telling the Japanese man about Ai and how her sisters had been taken from her, but decided against it. One day she would tell him, but not now, not as she was leaving.

"Take care of yourself too, _sofu_, I really should return, I don't want my father to worry."

"You remember your Japanese? And your father…?"

The turtle girl smiled slyly and cheekily, the twinkle in her eye telling Shinji there was much to tell him, and all of it was happy news.

"Of course I remember my Japanese, and my father? You'll meet him. I think you will have more in common with him than you'll first imagine."

She turned back to climb out of the window, but a hand was placed upon her shoulder. Shinji's deep brown eyes pierced hers, reminding her so much of her eldest brother, Leonardo, and how much both of them hurt right now.

"Innen, I never got to say… I am sorry."

"I don't blame you, for anything. In fact, I want to say thank you. I wouldn't have the family I do now if Stockman had never taken over. I'm sad to leave you, but I have to. When I return, I'm sure I'll be trailing a few more."

Karma hugged Shinji tightly, a few tears sprung to her eyes as well as his.

"I love you."

"I love you too, _magomusume_."

The kunoichi broke away from the hug and clambered through the window, pausing on the sill to look back for one last time. They exchanged a glance when Jessica's voice came echoing through the hallway. Shinji turned away to look to his wife and when he turned back, Karma was gone, only the open window with the fluttering curtains remained.

"Shinji? Who were you talking to?"

She rubbed at her eyes and yawned, earning a smile from her husband. He shut the cool morning air out, glancing out into the sleepy city he called home, then turned back.

"Nobody. Let us go back to bed."

Little did they know, a certain female turtle was perched, out of sight upon their roof, smiling to herself. She stayed for a second longer, then disappeared, making her way back home to her own family.

* * *

**End notes-** Just to let you know, _sofu _means grandfather and _mugomusume_ means granddaughter :) I think it's fitting that Karm calls Shinji grandfather because Kameko was her adoptive mother, and I guess once upon a time, Stockman was her adoptive father.

Oh, and just in case you're going "wait, why did Baxter turn his back on Shinji?", I have three words for you; Oroku Saki's influence. You know how evil he is now and how likable I made him before, but Saki is pure evil and manipulative, hence... evil Stockman. Boo hiss!


	15. C'est La Vie

**Author's notes- **I don't own the boys, only the girls.

Well, this is the last chapter, set in a third person narrative. I never thought I would actually ever get this far in the Karma series. I'm just glad you like her and I hope you like her sisters too (eventually). Enjoy :)

C'est La Vie.

As the third youngest girl came sauntering back into the Lair, she was pounced on by her two older sisters, demanding to know where she'd been. She switched off at the nagging, her eyes glazing over in thought when Raphael came into her eye line. Nudging through her still talking sisters, she made her way towards her partner, who was standing stern and holding something out for her.

"Next time, take yer cell, yeah? I don't need yer sister's goin' crazy at me 'cause of somethin' _you_ did."

She smiled, taking the green cell phone away from him and nodded.

"Sorry _shugosha._"

"Ya better be."

He turned away from her, still a little confused and apprehensive about how she'd been the past few days when she called his name. He turned back and was greeted by a big kiss. As she pulled back, he blinked and then he picked her up in his arms, kissing her again.

Meiyo and Kibou exchanged bewildered glances and Leonardo came in from the dojo, smiling as he saw his happy brother. Meiyo turned back to him, frowning, and made a wild gesture to the scene behind her. He only chuckled to himself and cleared his throat, causing Raphael to look over to his brother.

"Haven't you got a room to do that in?"

He grinned wildly, not noticing the look on the girls' faces. The red-banded turtle put down his girlfriend, kissing her once more and straightened.

"C'mon wise guy, Case said he'd be here soon, we gotta get all this junk up ta the garage."

The two brothers wandered off, leaving the three sisters behind.

"Innen…"

"What the hell was that?"

Meiyo flinched at Kibou's less tactful approached, putting a hand on the fiery turtle's shoulder.

"_What she meant is_… are you and…"

"Raph. You're gonna have to remember their names yanno."

"Right. Are you and Raphael…?"

"Just smooching or are you dating too?"

"Kibou!"

"I just want to know if my little sister's been flinging herself at every one of these guys."

Karma rolled her eyes, reminding herself not only would she have to put up with a nagging Leonardo and a worrying Donatello now, but her two older sisters too. Luckily, a distraction in the form of Michelangelo came bounding down the stairs, a timid Shinrai following him.

"And this, is the _pièce de résistance, _after my room of course, the room with all the TVs you could ever want!"

"Mikey, does Rai look pale because she's had the, _ahem, pleasure_, of being shown your room by any chance?"

Shinrai giggled at her sister and came over to join her.

"Your home is really nice, Innen."

"Thanks sis." She grinned. "Sorry we won't be staying here for too long."

Meiyo went to speak; she had so much to say, but bit her tongue instead. She hated this place. Her sister seemed more proud to be seen as American than Japanese, she shortened everybody's names to nicknames and her accent was heavy, not to mention the four male turtles she lived with. The oldest of the girl turtles hated change, this one was looking at her to speak expectantly, but she merely swallowed her pride and smiled the best that she could.

"Maybe I could show you around, Mei? I know that we won't be staying here but I want you to like it for when we get back."

'_I don't see what I could possibly _like_.' _ She thought to herself then replied, "Okay. Lead the way."

Karma smiled slyly at Michelangelo and he knew what she was up to. His sister had already confided in him, knowing how much Meiyo disproved of their home, but there was one place, she knew she'd like. The golden-eyed girl eyed up the traditional Japanese door, curious yet cautious.

"You're free to go on in, anytime."

Karma opened the door for her sister and watched her face light up. The Japanese scrolls on the walls, the waft of incense and candles hitting her and the absolutely beautiful tea set that was laid out amazed her.

"This is Master Splinter's room, but Leo spends as much time in here as he does."

"That scroll…" Meiyo breathed. "That's amazing."

"Oh, that one?" Karma pointed to the delicate one which had a prize place above Master Splinter's bed, "Leo did that, it's the story of Tang Shen and Master Yoshi."

"Leonardo? The one with the swords?"

"_Katana,_" Said turtle came up behind her, arms full, "Not swords. Sorry, I heard my name."

Karma watched as her stern sister softened and blushed a little at his presence whilst Leonardo had that little coy smile on his face and he also looked a little proud. Carefully, the kunoichi crept away, leaving the two to talk about all things Japanese.

Meanwhile, Kibou had taken a seat on the sofa, waiting impatiently for whatever she was supposed to be waiting for. Her sisters had left her waiting around by herself, so she had taken a seat on the sofa, a book catching her eye. She picked it up from the coffee table and smiled, fondly remember reading it herself.

"Where is it? Where did I put it?"

The purple-banded turtle had come out from his laboratory, a few other books carefully being juggled under his arm whilst his other hand clutched at his head. Kibou couldn't help but laugh at how confused he looked and offered the object in her hands out to him.

"Looking for _The Two Towers_ by any chance? You know _The Fellowship _and _The King's Return _won't make sense without it."

Donatello stopped then blushed deeply; he hated how his nerdy side always came out at the worst of times, especially in front of beautiful women.

"T-thanks," he stammered, "I guess it wouldn't."

"You'd be thinking, _who the hell is Eowyn?_, and whilst she's not so smart, she'd _definitely_ better than Arwen, who goes around just being pretty-"

The green-eyed turtle stopped at the look on his face; he was bewildered yet impressed all at once. She shifted, finding herself at little uneased.

"What?"

"You've read _The Lord Of The Rings?"_

"Of course, it's only one of the most brilliant masterpieces ever written."

She was stopped by his expression once again; this time his baffled expression was replaced by a small grin.

"What?"

"Nothing." The genius shook his head. "Just glad to have _intelligent_ conversation for once."

Unluckily for Donatello, Karma was walking into the room as he said it. She stopped, delivered him a death glare and sulked off upstairs, muttering something unpleasant in Japanese. Kibou laughed and gave the male turtle the book.

"I don't think you should upset the Imagawa clan."

He found himself watching her walk off, mesmerised by the swing in her hips, his head naturally tilting as he watched. Raphael then came in muttering to himself Kibou's smile surprising him as he walked past as well as the way his brother was looking at her. He snorted loudly, causing Donatello to stir, frown then blush deeply. He quickly hurried off, leaving a laughing Raphael behind him.

On the second floor, Karma was standing, watching over her family along with a green-eyed, black cat sat tranquilly at her feet. The female turtle was smiling to herself. She knew that this family was nowhere near perfect or harmonic but she wouldn't want to be any place else. Only her late brother and mother crossed her mind for a moment, and a chill swept over her shoulders. She shuddered and glanced up to the ceiling, hoping that Ai and her mother were proud of her, and even though she was sad they couldn't be standing with her, she knew that things were this way for a reason.


End file.
